Lost
by Sakura onto Hitomi
Summary: InuYasha says something terrible to Kagome, causing her to run back home. She takes a walk in the park which leads her to the hospital. What happened to Kagome? (COMPLETED!- Epilogue up)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!!!!! *sniff* 

"blah" = talking

'blah' = thinking

(blah) = me popping in and out to annoy you all.

Enjoy and review please!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SIT BOY!" 

A long trail of curses better left unrepeated were said by a flattened dog hanyou as a young girl sat on a log looking seriously pissed. 

"Bitch! What the hell did I do now?" 

Kagome turned around and just glared at the hanyou. "Inu Yasha, how dare you? How could you do that?" 

"Do what? Wench, you aren't making sense!" 

"You know what you did!" 

Inu Yasha looks over to Sango and crew, who are a safe distance away. "Don't look over here. You're on your own buddy." 

Inu Yasha's confusion is apparent all over his face, which makes Kagome even angrier. 

"Stupid Dog! You can't even remember! Let me enlighten you a bit..."

Before Kagome could tell him what he did, she burst out into tears. 'Damn it. I made her cry again and I don't know how!' "Kagome?" 

"Get away from me, Inu Yasha! I'm going home, and don't come after me this time!" With that, she started sprinting to the well. 

"What the hell's going on?" Inu Yasha looked over to a monk trying to touch Sango's ass. Of course, she slapped him. 

"We can't tell you. It's up to her." Sango had her eyes closed and looked away. "If it was me, I'd never forgive you though. Especially since you seem to think it was nothing!" She turned and walked off with Kirara at her heels. 

Inu Yasha looked more confused then before. "I would think really hard Inu Yasha. It was a very cold thing to do." At that, the half demon grabbed Miroku by the collar. (Does he have a collar? He does now.) 

"Tell me what happened." 

Miroku stared into his eyes and could see anger, concern and... desperation? "Do you remember what you said to Kagome before you left the hut this morning?" 

Inu Yasha thought for a moment. Then it sunk in. The hanyou's eyes opened wide in shock. He put the monk down slowly. "But I always say stuff like that to the wench." 

"You've never said you were much better off with the empty shell then a weakling copy before. You never said that you were better off stuck to that tree before. And you also never said that Kikyo..." 

"Alright! I got the point!" 

"You should go apologize. Who knows if she'll ever come back after everything you said to her." 

Inu Yasha just looked at the monk, then walked towards the well. 

~*~I'm posting only the next chapter tonight. You have to wait for the rest. Ja ne!~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!!!!! *sniff* 

"blah" = talking

'blah' = thinking

(blah) = me popping in and out to annoy you all.

Enjoy and review please!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~On the other side~*~ 

Kagome was walking around the park to let off steam. "That no good.. Why did he have to say that? Stupid dog." Tears were coming down her face by the bucket full. The park was pretty empty tonight. Kagome didn't mind. She liked the quiet. 

As she was walking, she headed over to the pond. Kagome saw a bench up ahead. 'Might as well sit for awhile.' Her thoughts wandered all over the place as she sat there. All of a sudden this guy sat down next to her. 

"Is this seat taken?" he smiled. 

'This guy is kind of creepy' "Actually I wanted to be alone." 

"Well, that doesn't work for a pretty thing like you." 

'Red alert! Red alert!!' "Umm..." 

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" The man wrapped his arms around her. 

"Get off of me!" Kagome screamed. She pushed him as hard as she could and started to get up. As she did, she noticed there was a bunch of guys around her. 'Oh shit.' 

"Now now, that wasn't very nice. Maybe I should teach you some manners." 

SLAP! 

Right across her face. Kagome stepped back a bit in shock. 'I think I'm in trouble.' 

"Now let's try this again." the man moved in again. Kagome stepped back right into a huge guy. The guy shoved her to the ground and the man kicked her in the stomach. "Come on woman. I'd think you would learn quicker than that." He picked her up by her arm hard and flung her to one of the other guys. He threw her back at the man and he hit her in the face again. 

'Kagome think! Do something! They're going to kill you! I wish Inu Yasha was here to protect me' Tear started down her face as she was getting beaten. The pain was enormous. 'Oh please God. Just let them get it over with.' 

Suddenly, a flash of red came into view. 

~*~ 

Inu Yasha had just gotten his head out of the well. "She went to the park to walk a while." He looked over and saw Souta, Kagome's little brother. "I don't know what you did this time, but she's really crying." Inu Yasha winched. He hated it when he hurt his Kagome. WHOA! Wait a minute! Where did that thought come from?!? He shook his head. "Thanks kid." He quickly went off in the direction of her scent. 

As he was nearing the park, her scent seemed to be different. Salt from tears. Wait, what was that other scent? Blood?? He ran as fast as he could towards the scent and saw Kagome surrounded by some men. He let out a low growl. 'How dare they hurt my Kagome!' He raced after the first guy and knocked him out cold. 

The leader, he thought, looked right out him. "Get out of here, buddy. This aint your concern." 

Inu Yasha got extremely angry. "It is if you dare harm my Kagome." 

The leader laughed. "Oh, so this bitch is yours? No wonder she was holding out. Too bad for her. She had to pay." Before the leader could continue, he felt a fist in his stomach. Suddenly a foot connected to his face, sending him flying and knocking down 3 more of his men. 

They all stared at this crazy man with now red eyes. "Get him!" 

The fight lasted only 5 minutes. It ended with the leader on his back facing Inu Yasha. 

"Never, ever bother to even look at her again, or I swear I'll make you pay with your life. I'd take it now, but you aren't worth it." He flung the pathetic human aside. "Get out of my sight before I change my mind." The entire gang ran (or limped) away as fast as they could. 

Inu Yasha turned and really took in Kagome. She looked horrible. 'Looks like I got here just before they killed her.' He knelt beside her body and said in a concerned or even fearful voice, "Kagome?" 

Kagome just laid there with her eyes shut, blood coming from her body.

~*~Oooooh! Cliffhanger! Review and I might update soon.~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!!!!! *sniff* 

"blah" = talking

'blah' = thinking

(blah) = me popping in and out to annoy you all.

OMG!!!! What's going to happen to Kagome?!?!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu Yasha bent down closer to Kagome. 'I can't feel her breath on my hand.' He slowly picked her up, careful as to not further injure her already bruised body. It was limp in his arms. 

"Come on Kagome. You can't die now. You just can't!" He ran towards the street, looking for someone to help him. "Someone help! She's been badly hurt!" 

A woman came running from across the street. "Oh my word. She needs to see a doctor right away. Take her to the hospital." 

"Where can I find this..?" 

"It's down that way about 3 blocks on the right. A big white building. You better hurry." 

"Thank you." He ran as fast as he could towards this building the woman spoke of. "Come on Kagome. Stay with me." 

Inu Yasha bursted into the building with Kagome in his arms. 'Her heart beat is slowing.' "I need a healer here right now!" 

A man in a strange white coat came rushing forward. Inu Yasha looked him over in suspicion. "It's okay, son. I'm a doctor. I'll help her. Tell me what happened. Doris, get the stretcher, stat!" 

A long white board thing on wheels came and Inu Yasha reluctantly placed Kagome down on it. "She was in the park when these men surrounded her. They..." 

The doctor looked at the obviously troubled young man. "It's okay. Say no more. We're going to do the best we can. What's her name?" 

"Kagome... Kagome Higurashi." 

"Okay. I need you to wait here. See if you can get in touch with her family." The doctor then ran after his patient. 'I sure hope he got her here in time.' 

"Ka-Kagome..."

~Inside the Operating Room~

"Come on people! We don't have much time. Scalpel!" 'Cut right there. That's it...' "Damn it! She's losing a lot of blood! Where is it coming from? There!" 

"Doctor. That boy wants to come in." 

'What the...' "No. Too crowded. Keep him out." 

"Yes Doctor." 

'Come on girl. Don't die on me now.' 

"The heart rate is dropping!" 

"Shit! Come on! Where are my tools?" 

Beep Beep Beep 

'That's right. Keep beating.' 

Beepbeepbeep 

"Damn. Come on!!" 'She's losing such a lot of blood.' 

"Doctor..." 

"NOT NOW!" 'This one I can't loose.' 

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

"No! Give me the paddles, stat!" 

"Here." 

"Everyone clear!" 

thump 

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

"Again! Clear!" 

thump 

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

~*~Few Minutes Later~*~ 

Inu Yasha sat in this hard chair. 'She's been in there a long time. Come on Kagome. You're stronger then this. Don't leave me. I need you. More then I've ever needed someone. Don't leave me alone.' 

That strange man in the white coat came walking down the hall. "Sir?" 

Inu Yasha shot right up. "Well? How is she? Is she alright? Can I see her?" 

"Sir, please sit down." 

He did as the man asked. 'Why isn't he telling me anything? Kagome...'

The doctor wiped his forehead with his hand, "how can I explain this..." 

~*~Is she dead??? How can that be? Are she and InuYasha meant to be? What's going on here??? Review please.~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Wow. And this wasn't my best fanfic on my other site.  Guess I'll update for you people, since you ask so nicely.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! *goes off to cry*

"blah" = talking

'blah' = thinking

(blah) = me popping in and out to annoy you all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu Yasha stared at this man in the white coat. "Is she okay?"

The doctor ran a hand through his hair. "Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is you got her here just in time. We were able to save her, for now."

Inu Yasha's ear heard that. "For now? What does that mean?"

The man before him sighed. "Ms. Higurashi is in a coma, son." When he saw Inu Yasha didn't know what he was talking about, he explained. "Right now, she's in a deep sleep we can't wake her up from. To be honest, we don't know if she will wake up. She could die tonight."

Our friendly hanyou shot straight up out of the chair. "What? But you said you saved her!"

The doctor tried to calm him down. "We did, but the next 48 hours are critical. If she survives the next two days, we believe she will be alright. But right now, we are not sure. It's up to her now."

The hanyou slowly sat down deep in thought. 'Kagome die? No, no she can't! She just can't!'

"I'm sorry son. Would you like to see her now?" Inu Yasha nodded and followed the doctor in silence into Kagome's room. 

When he walked in, he was horrified. She had so many tubes and wires sticking out of her. There was a strange thing next to her bed that beeped every now and then. One tube hooked up to a weird bag thing on a pole. She looked very pale and weak. There were so many bruises on her Inu Yasha almost had to look away. 

Speechless, he walked over to her side. Before the doctor left, he asked if Inu Yasha got in touch with her family. He shook his head and turned to the doctor. The man nodded. "I'll get one of the nurses to make the call. Should I have her mention you are here with her?" He nodded. "What's your name son?"

"Inu Yasha."

The doctor wrote it down and chose not to comment on the name. 'He's not in a state of mind to ask such a question.' "Alright. I'll have her do that now. Excuse me." With that, he left the two alone.

Inu Yasha was still at Kagome's side. He went over and pulled a chair along side the bed as well. He sat in it and slowly took Kagome's hand in his. 'It's limp in my hand. This can't be my strong Kagome. It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so mean to her before, she wouldn't have run off and gotten hurt. I'm so sorry Kagome.'

The sun had set, with the last of its light shinning in on the two in the room. Inu Yasha was very close to the point of tears, but he refused to let them fall. 'I have to be the strong one and be able to tell her family what happened.'

As if on cue, Kagome's mother ran into the room. "Inu Yasha! Kagome! What happened?" She immediately ran beside her sleeping daughter and took her other hand. Souta and Grandpa were right behind her. Inu Yasha explained what happened and what the doctor said. 

"My poor Kagome." Her mother started to stroke her hair with tears in her eyes. "I'm glad that you got there in time Inu Yasha. She could have been dead if you were there to protect her."

He shook his head and looked down, brows covering his eyes. "No, it's my fault she's like this. We had a fight and she ran off. If I hadn't…"

"No. Don't say any if's. What matters is that you were there when she needed you. I can't thank you enough for that. You know my daughter is strong. She will survive this. I know it."

Inu Yasha couldn't bring himself to look this woman in the eye. 'How can she be so forgiving when Kagome almost died?'

Kagome's mom looked him over. "Grandpa, why don't you take Souta and Inu Yasha home? They both could use some rest."

Inu Yasha was about to protest, but she cut him off. "I'll stay here until you return tomorrow morning. You might want to tell her other friends what happened. Perhaps bring them here to visit her as well. She would like that."

He nodded and got up to leave with the other men, but before he did, Kagome's mom asked one more thing. "Inu Yasha? Did they say anything- about your ears or anything?"

He shook his head. She smiled. "I'll tell them not to bring it up, that you're sensitive to the subject. It will be easier that way."

He gave her a smile of gratitude and left to catch up to Grandpa and Souta, but not before he took one last look at Kagome. 'Sleep well, but don't forget to wake up. People on this side need you. I need you Kagome.'

~*~So? Comments? Complaints? I'm open to both! Review button is just right there. Just a click away. I'll add one more chapter today. Review if you want another one after that… Ja ne!~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~As promised, one more today… Review if you'd like another one today or not. I have a few of them done. Up to chapter 17… ~*~

Disclaimer: Why must you always bring up the fact I don't own any of them? *grabs tissues* It's not fair!!! I'm doomed to write fanfic forever! 

"blah"= talking

'blah'= thinking

(blah)= me interrupting just to annoy you all. It's fun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride back to the Shrine was a long and silent one. Not that Inu Yasha minded at all, for he was lost in his thoughts. 'Kagome has to make it. She just has to.'

"We're here."

The car had stopped and everyone got out. Souta and Grandpa went inside to pray for Kagome while Inu Yasha went straight for the well.

"Why are you going to the well?"

Inu Yasha turned to Souta, who was right behind him. "I have to tell the people back then what happened. They should know."

The little boy nodded and looked down. "Is she… Is Kagome gonna die?"

'What am I supposed to say to that? I don't know if she is or not. I hope she doesn't. I couldn't deal with that.' He got down on one knee to look directly at the boy. "I don't know. Kagome's strong. She'll fight with all her strength."

"But," Souta sniffed, "Daddy also was in a coma. He died too."

"Why don't you go inside and pray for her with your Grandpa. Think positive not negative. I have to get back to tell them all. Be brave for your mom, alright?" Souta nodded. "Alright. I'll be back soon." With that, he jumped through the well.

~On the other side~

"HENTAI!" *SMACK*

These were the first things Inu Yasha heard as he climbed out of the well. Usually this would make him smirk, but not now. He slowly headed towards the village and to Keade's hut. 

Inside Sango was polishing her really scary and big boomerang (which I forgot the name to) with Kirara sleeping by her side. (btw, don't tell me it's Kilala. That's the horrible English translation while I watch the Japanese with sub-titles) On the completely other side of the room was Miroku with a nice new red handprint on his face. He looked as if nothing happened. 

Inu Yasha walked in slowly and looked at them all. Sango was the first to notice him. "Well, it looks like she told you to get lost. Did you even apologize or just insult her some more?"

"Not now Sango. Something happened to Kagome."

Keade, who was stirring the pot of dinner, stopped and looked right at him. "What happened?"

Shippou (can't forget him) came running in from the other room. "What did you do Inu Yasha?"

"Shut up, Shippou. I went to find Kagome. When I did, she… she was being beaten badly by this gang. I fought them off, but Kagome was in bad shape. I took her to this thing called a.. hos-pi-tal and to a healer. He said she was now in a coma. It means she's in a deep sleep she might not wake up from."

The entire room went quiet until a certain fox demon started crying. "Kagome! NO!"

"Oh my Kami."

"Kagome-sama. She is strong. She'll pull through this."

Inu Yasha nodded. "Her mother suggested I take you all through the well to see her. We leave in the morning." (Did I fail to mention it's night time? Gomen!!!) 

With that said, Inu Yasha turned and left the hut to go to his forest and to his tree.

Sango got up to follow him, but Miroku held her back. "No Sango. He's taking this harder than all of us. Let him be. We'll leave in the morning."

She nodded and went back to her little kitty demon. 

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha walked through the forest named for him. He walked deep into it then stopped. "Kagome, this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for what I said. I… Kagome, you have to pull through. I can't live without you. I can't."

When morning came, there were quite a few trees missing in the forest.

~*~I have to stop there. I'm evil with my Cliffhangers, aren't I? Remember, be nice and review. I'll have another one for ya. I'd like to get up to 20 reviews before I post another. Ja ne!~*~


	6. Chapter 6

~*~Already up to 34! Damn!!! Thanx people! And to answer some of those few you asked, yes this story was once on this site before. As stated in my profile thing, due to "misunderstandings", I was kicked off ff.net for awhile. Now I'm back with a new account and am reposting everything. That might be why some of my stories look familiar to some. I hope you like them just as much as last time! Ja ne!*~

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!!!!! *sniff* 

"blah" = talking

'blah' = thinking

(blah) = me popping in and out to annoy you all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose on the quiet village. Two adults and a small fox demon were seen walking towards the forest named for their hanyou companion. They found him standing by the well, waiting for all of them.

"I can only take one at a time. Shippou, you first. Come here." Shippou bounced over to Inu Yasha. He picked him up and hopped into the well. A bright blue light came up to signal that they made it through.

Sango was doing her best to be strong. 'Kagome. She has to be alright. She's faced worse than this.' Her thoughts were cut short when she felt a hand take her own. She looked up at Miroku. 

"Don't worry, Sango. We are all here for support. Kagome-sama will be alright. Believe that and nothing else." He smiled at her a smile she knew was full of hope and confidence.

Before Sango could say anything, Inu Yasha had returned. "Sango?" She walked over to him and got onto his back just like Kagome had always done. Inu Yasha then let go of the sides of the well and jumped into the future.

~Kagome's Time~

The hanyou soon brought Miroku through the well and slowly took them inside the house. "Kagome's mom said she had some extra clothes for you to change into. This way you all fit in more. Sango, up there is Kagome's room. Her mom said to just borrow something of hers. Miroku and I have to talk with her grandpa while Shippou is to go with Souta, Kagome's little brother."

The team broke up into their destinations and reassembled about an hour later. All except Sango that is. "Sango! Hurry up!"

"I think you all should go on without me."

The boys looked at each other. "Oie. You want to see Kagome! Come on down."

"I don't know about this."

"Come on! We're gonna be late. Get down here!"

"Alright! But don't say I didn't warn you!" Sango descended the stairs wearing an extra one of Kagome's school uniforms, but instead of long sleeves, they were short. Sango was red faced and constantly tugging at the skirt. 'How Kagome deals with this, I have no idea.'

She looked up and saw Miroku on the ground, mouth opened and with little swirlies in his eyes. Inu Yasha sighed. "Shock."

Grandpa came in. "We better be on our way. Everyone into the car."

Inu Yasha slowly picked up Miroku and threw him into the car. He sat in between the shocked monk and Sango, just in case.  The ride to the hospital was a long one. Grandpa kept saying something about traffic. Inu Yasha just stared out the window. 'Please be alright Kagome.'

Soon enough, they all reached the hospital and went towards Kagome's room. They were surprised to see her mom sitting outside the room. "What happened, Kaoru?" (We're using that for her mom's name cuz I can't think of anything else.)

She looked up to see all of Kagome's friends there. She had been crying for a long time. Inu Yasha felt a pain in his heart for some reason.

"She… They… Oh Kami!" The woman nearly collapsed in the chair. Sango ran to her side to comfort the woman. 

"What happened?"

Inside the room, they all heard a lot of sounds and people. There was an annoying long beep noise that was driving Inu Yasha insane.

"It's Kagome. She… her heart stopped. Once last night and again just a minute ago. I can't loose a husband and a daughter!" She continued with her sobs as Inu Yasha felt his world collapse.

"Get the paddles here now!"

"Yes doctor!"

"Alright. Clear!"

Inu Yasha stuck his head in and sat that healer placed these paddle things on Kagome and her body shoot up off the bed. It was as if lightning had struck her body and sent it twitching. It took all his strength to not run in there and rip those things out of the healer's hands. He could only stand there and watch them repeat this over and over again as he heard his sweet Kagome's body thump up and down from the shock she was receiving.

'Oh Kami! Kagome. Come back to me.'

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

~*~ Oh what a cliffy! I'm so sorry, but it had to be done! I'll try to update much more often, but this is harder to write then my other one! Gomen!!! Arigatou for reviewing!!! Review please! ~*~


	7. Chapter 7

~*~Don't say I'm an evil author! I'm giving you two chapters in one day. I might be in a good mood and post another later also… Anywho, Chapter 7 below. And you know I own nothing, so don't make me repeat myself.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Clear!"

Thump

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Come on! One more time. Clear!"

Beep beep beep beep…

The doctor sighed with relief. "We got her back. You all can come in now. She back with us."

The first person to run in the room was Inu Yasha followed by Kagome's mom. "Thank the heavens. My poor Kagome." Kaoru turned to the doctor. "Will she be alright now?"

"I can't really say. I wish I could tell you either way, but I can't. It's up to her now. If you need me, just ask the nurse to page me."

As the doctor was leaving, Inu Yasha followed him while the others surrounded Kagome. Sango grabbed her hand as Shippou jumped onto the bed to sit beside her. Miroku stood at the end of the bed. "She has so many things coming out of her."

Souta piped up. "Those are wires. Each one has a different job that helps Kagome survive. Without them, she would be dead." (Ah, modern medicine. The thrill of it all. ::rolls eyes:: I hate hospitals)

Kaoru looked at each and everyone of Kagome's "other world" friends and got teary eyed. "I'm glad my Kagome has friends like you to look out for her. I know she would be very happy to know you came to see her. As far as I'm concerned, you are part of our family now."

The three of them looked at her with puzzled expressions, then ones of understanding. Kagome has a family on either side of the well to come back to. If only she would come back.

~*~Following Inu Yasha~*~

The healer in the white coat was walking over to the big desk when Inu Yasha caught up with him. "Excuse me?"

The healer turned to him. "Yes? Ah, the young man who brought in Ms. Kagome. What can I do for you?"

Inu Yasha tried to hide his concern, but failed. "Could you explain to me what's going on?"

The man nodded. "Come into my office and we can talk." He then led our hanyou into a very nice office that overlooked the park. He motioned for Inu Yasha to sit in the chair opposite him, which Inu took slowly. When the man sat down, he began. "Mrs. Higurashi explained you are very close to Ms. Kagome and it was alright to tell you anything you wanted to know." Inu Yasha blushed but let the doctor continue. "What Kagome is now in is what we call a coma. I told you about that the other day. It's like a deep sleep. Right now she's trapped or even lost inside her mind and is looking for a way back to reality. Some people come out of it in a few days, some a few months, even some a few years. Sadly there are those that never come out of it at all. They end up dying. From what I've seen, Ms. Higurashi is strong and is probably fighting this as hard as she can. It helps that she has so many friends here as well."

Inu Yasha's head was spinning with information. 'She's lost? In her own mind? I'm powerless to help her! If only I hadn't said those things to her, none of this would have happened! Baka!'

The healer looked over the boy. "I have every belief if she survives one more night, she will wake up soon. I haven't lost a patient like this yet. And I can see she is very special to a lot of people. She must be fighting really hard to come back to all of you."

Inu Yasha looked up at the man and nodded. "Arigatou." He slowly got up and left the office to rejoin the group in Kagome's room. When he got there, the only on in the room (besides Kagome) was her mom. 

"I sent them down to the cafeteria. I'll let you two be alone for awhile." She got up and left before Inu could say anything. 

He looked over at her. 'So many things coming out of her. They better be helping.' Inu Yasha walked over to her bedside, sat in her mom's chair and took her hand in his. A little unnoticed spark popped at their touch. "You have to make it Kagome. Keep fighting. I'd help protect you, but I can't. You're strong and can make it. You have to make it."

Beep Beep Beep Beep….

~*~That's all for now. Reviews=updates… hint hint… Ja ne! ~*~


	8. Chapter 8

~*~Since it's in such a high demand, I'll update for you people. But only because you asked so nicely. ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he sat there, thousands of thoughts went through Inu Yasha's head. 'There has to be a way I can help her. Somehow.'

Without realizing it until she was in the room, Sango came beside him. "It's weird. She's been beaten up before and has made it. I mean, she's been up and ready to go by now. Something's not right."

He looked at the demon exterminator. "What do you mean?"

She looked at her hanyou friend. "Think about it. How easy was it to defeat those guys? And how they got there in the first place. Coincidence? I'm not so sure."

"You think someone did something?"

"It does make sense." Both turned to the door to see Miroku enter. He walked right over to them. "There is a dark presence. Something is keeping Kagome trapped, or should I say some_one_. I don't think the people in this time deal with magic at that level. It has to be from our time."

Inu Yasha thought this over, then got up. "We have to go back. Maybe Keade will know what to do. Let's go."

The two humans looked at each other then back at him. "Are you sure we all should go? Perhaps you should stay with Kagome."

The hanyou stopped at the door and turned to face them. "You need to get through the well. I'm the only one that can get you both through. Besides, how will I know if you got the information or not? I have to go with you."

This made sense. They nodded and went to find Kagome's Grandpa. 

~At the Shrine~

The three time travelers got out of the car and quickly changed to the appropriate attire of the time and prepared themselves for the jump. Shippou had asked to stay with Kagome, which no one objected to. Inu Yasha prepared himself for the jump when Miroku came up behind him. 

"What do you want, monk?"

"You must be very worried. Anything could have happened now that we know where this evil is from. Just remember it's not your fault."

"Keh." He turned his head towards the well. 'But it is my fault.' "Get on. You're going first."

Miroku climbed on his back and they jumped through the well.

When Inu Yasha came back later with Sango, they all headed quickly over to see Keade. They found her in her hut mixing some herbs together for a new medicine. She looked up to see those three youngsters running towards the hut. "What is it?"

Miroku was the first to speak. "There is something wrong with Kagome-sama. I sensed a dark presence all around her. I have reason to believe someone from now has planned the events to hurt her and place her in the darkness of her mind."

The old woman thought for a minute. "Come with me." She led them inside to her "library" of spells and curses. "The answer to this has to be in one of these books. Start looking." 

Each picked up a different book and began the long search.

~A few hours later~

The group had been researching for hours, completely forgetting about food and sleep. All they were concerned with was finding a way to save Kagome. 

"I think I found it." The three looked at Keade and went towards her to see what she found.

"It's called The Dark Nothing. This spell makes the person slowly fade into nothing, causing death. Their spirit is locked away in the darkness of their mind. They are basically a shell, as if they are dead. There's a dark void; no sound, light, movement. They are unable to awaken. It is a cruel way to die."

They all looked at Keade in horror. "That's what is happening to Kagome?" Sango was close to tears, Miroku trying to comfort her, without perverted thoughts.

"Aye."

A large slam came when Inu Yasha slammed his fist into the floor. "There has to be a way to bring her back! What does it say?"

Keade looked to see if there was anyway to save the young girl. 'If what I fear is true, she doesn't have that much more time.'

After a few more moments of silence, the answer was discovered. "The inflicted person is completely lost in a cold, dark world. The only way for them to be saved is if someone can bring them to the light. They must go into the person's mind and serve as their guide to the world of the living. As of now, they are on their way to the other side. If they are not saved in time, their soul will leave and never return to that body, causing death."

'Soul leaving the body? Of course!' Realization hit Inu Yasha like the boulder killed his back after Kagome gave him those many 'sit' commands. (from one of the episodes) Who else would want the soul to permanently leave Kagome's body? 

Inu Yasha growled a low, terrifying growl. "Kikyo."

~*~I could be evil and end it there, but I feel bad and I want to get to my other one, so here we go.~*~

"Kikyo?" Both Sango and Miroku said in unison. 

"Of course. Who else would really want Kagome's soul to leave her body? She wants Kagome's soul."

Keade hung her head. "I had no idea my sister had become that crazed. She knows how dangerous this spell is. You have to stop her, permanently, or all is lost. She is not my sister anymore, just an empty shell. Go and defeat her once and for all. You must be quick. Kagome doesn't have much time."

The three got up, nodded, and left to set out to track down Kikyo.

~On the other side~

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kaoru sat beside her daughter's bed, clutching her hand in her own. 'I hope they find their answers soon. I don't know how much more my Kagome can take.'

Shippou was asleep in another chair while Souta was looking for something to eat. Grandpa put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Don't worry too much, Kaoru. I have faith in that demon boy. Plus, our Kagome is a fighter."

"I know, father. I know."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

~Back to the Past~

The group didn't have to search too long. Those small soul snatchers of Kikyo's were out taking innocent souls. They all followed and soon found the dead miko herself.

"Kikyo!" The woman in question turned to face the hanyou who had called to her. Behind him were two of his friends as well as that cat demon.

"What do you want, Inu Yasha?"

She was taken aback when he started to growl at her. "Take off the spell."

An evil grin spread across her face. "What spell?"

"The one you put on Kagome. It was the only way you were going to get her soul."

"That was my soul! She stole it from me! Besides, there's no way to reverse it. I have one of my soul snatchers ready and waiting to retrieve my soul at the moment it leaves. I will live again and be able to do what I was never allowed to."

"That soul belongs to Kagome." Inu Yasha was just getting angrier by the second. This wasn't the Kikyo he had known and loved all those years ago. She really was gone. Why didn't he see that sooner? Kagome wouldn't be in such danger if he had only known.

"Do you choose that copy over me, Inu Yasha?"

There was a cold stare shared between the two for a few moments before Inu Yasha answered. "Yes, I do. I choose Kagome over an empty shell."

Kikyo looked away, shook her head and smirked. "Too bad it's too late. She's almost completely lost. There's nothing you can do."

Slowly, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and pointed it at the Miko before him. "There is one thing I could do for her. I could do what I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to release you from your shell, Kikyo."

Sango and Miroku were both wide eyed, but prepared in case he needed back up. Was he really going to kill her? Could he do it?

Kikyo looked at him with huge eyes. "Inu… Yasha?" She quickly drew her bow and arrow to defend herself. 

Inu Yasha stood there, eyes closed. The only thoughts that ran through his head was how much pain he and Kikyo had caused Kagome. 'Kikyo almost killed Kagome before, but then she did save her as well that time with the Black Miko. Kikyo is an enemy, right? Maybe I can't do this.' 

Suddenly, an image of Kagome hooked up to those many tubes flashed into his mind. He remembered the feeling he had when he heard her heart stop, when those men shocked her and made her body jump. He remembered seeing Souta, Grandpa and her mother crying by her bedside.  Her sweet face, so young and innocent, was smiling at him, then back to the hospital room where she lay lifeless. 

His eyes snapped open. He knew what he had to do. He could do it now. She didn't deserve all the pain and suffering Kikyo had caused. Inu Yasha ran forward and unleashed 'The Wound of the Wind' upon Kikyo. (I'd put the Japanese up instead of that, but I forgot how to spell it.) She was shocked as the blast melted her flesh and turned her into ash. Her scream had echoed throughout the area, but was deaf on Inu Yasha's ears.

He put Tetsusaiga back in it's place and looked at the ashes. "It's finally over. Rest in peace, Kikyo." Inu Yasha turned to his friends. "Let's go save Kagome."

~*~Was it worth the wait? I might add one more. Not sure. Depends if I finish it in time.~*~


	9. Chapter 9

~*~I hope you liked the last chapter. This one should be fun too. I found a way to add my favorite song!!! Enjoy!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru was sitting next to Kagome for hours at a time. 'Please come back to us, my little Kagome.' She felt a hand on her shoulder that offered comfort. "I'm alright, father."

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

She looked up to see the hand belonged to that beloved hanyou of Kagome's. "Inu Yasha? You're back."

He nodded. "Keade found a way to help her, but I have to be in the room alone with just her and Kagome."

Kaoru wasn't sure about this until she saw the look in his eyes. She nodded. "I trust you to bring my daughter home, to protect her." Without any more question, she got up and left the room.

As she did, Keade came into the room. When she saw Kagome on the bed, the old woman almost broke down in tears. "We are almost out of time. Are you ready, Inu Yasha?"

"Yes."

"Sit beside her and take hold of her hand." She waited until he did as she asked. "Close your eyes and concentrate on Kagome and only Kagome. Make sure nothing breaks your concentration." She saw him nod and she began the chanting once he had his eyes closed.

~

Inu Yasha found himself in Darkness. He turned every which way and a small object came before him. 'Is that… a door? Where does it lead to?'

_**How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb**_

'Where is this taking me? It's even cold to me. Something is missing here. Keade said something about leading her to the light. How can I do that if I can't find her?'_  
  
_

_**Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**  
  
_

Inu Yasha took off in one direction that seemed to be pulling him. 'I have to find her. She's locked away somewhere, lost and alone. I have to find her quickly. If she doesn't wake up soon…'_  
  
_

_**[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become**_

'I'm her only hope. Where could she be? Maybe I'm doing more harm than help. Should I get out now? No. Keade said I had to lead her. Come on Kagome. Where are you hiding? I can't stay out there without you.'_  
  
_

_**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me, and make me real (make me real)  
Bring me to life**_

Inu Yasha kept on running through her mind. Different images seemed to flash on either side of him, images of her past. For some reason, only bad memories played. He saw how she reacted when her father had died. She had been devastated. 'Why are there no happy memories?' He kept on running to where he felt himself be pulled. 

In front of him, he thought he could see a small creature curled up in a small ball. 'Kagome?'_  
  
_

_**[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life**_

He kept running towards her, but she seemed so far away, locked away somehow. 'The darkness is getting thicker. It's as if it's swallowing her up to make her empty, full of nothing. Oh no you don't! She has a life to go back to!'_  
  
_

_**[I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside]  
(Bring me to life)**  
  
_

He could do nothing but run towards the image of her before him. She was still curled up in a ball. The cold chill grew stronger and colder with each step he took. It was almost as if the darkness was freezing her, and that he was the only living thing in her mind._  
  
_

_**Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead**_

'Kagome!' Inu Yasha tried to call out to her, but his voice was lost in the nothingness. 'Why doesn't she move at all?' Suddenly, he tripped over something and fell onto the 'ground'. When he turned to see what had caused him to lose his focus, he was met with a shock. 'Kagome?'_  
  
_

_**All that's inside, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**  
  
_

Inu Yasha picked her up in his arms, supporting her head. 'She's ice cold, but she has to wake up.' "Come on Kagome. You have to wake up. If you don't wake up here, you'll never wake up out there."_  
  
_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything**_

As he held her, Inu Yasha could feel something pulse within his own body. 'It seems like she's calling to me.'_  
  
_

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more**  
  
_

He could feel that she was fighting so hard and wanted to live. She definitely wanted to live. She was depending on him to save her.__

_**Bring me to life**  
  
_

'What can I do to help you?'__

_**[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark**_

Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide. 'She is calling to me. I hear her. What do you want me to do?'_  
  
_

_[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life**_

A nod at her said he understood. "Kagome! Make the blood run through your veins!" Slowly, she was lifted up above him and floated away a few feet. "Kagome!!!!"

_**[I've been living a lie]  
(Bring me To Life)  
[There's nothing inside]**  
  
_

 'Oh, Kami, tell me I wasn't too late.' He stood there watching as she was in the mists of darkness. "Kagome?!?"__

A bright flash of light went off as a pair of brown eyes came in contact with darkness.

_**Bring me to life**_

~*~Is that an evil Cliffhanger? The song is _Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. I want lots of reviews before I post the possibly last chapter of this fanfic.~*~_


	10. Chapter 10

~*~  I own nothing but this story. OH! I almost forgot. I reread the story and realized that I kept spelling Kaede wrong. GOMEN!!!!! I knew the right spelling, it's just my computer's stupid. I'll go back and fix it later. ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Golden eyes flashed wide open to a room of white. The owner of the eyes looked around and saw a girl laying on the bed, eyes closed and many wires coming out of her.  He turned and saw an older woman sitting there in a praying position. "Kaede?"

She turned and looked at the hanyou. "Inu Yasha? What happened?"

"I was just about to ask you that."

"What was the last thing you saw in there?"

"Well, I saw Kagome's body curled up in a ball. She was freezing to the touch. I couldn't call out to her. My voice was lost in the darkness. I didn't know what to do. Then, it was as if Kagome was speaking to me. There was no noise at all, but I felt her telling me how to help her. I did what she said."

"What happened then?"

"She rose above me and then this bright flash came. Next thing I know, I'm here."

Kaede thought this over and then went back to her book. "I believe you broke the spell, Inu Yasha. Now it's the injuries themselves she has to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the spell was only half of the problem. It prevented her from recovering. Now all she has to do is fight the injuries and wake up."

Inu Yasha looked down. "So I didn't save her."

"Inu Yasha." He looked over to the old woman. "You did save her. Without you, there was no chance for her to survive. Now she has one. Kagome is strong. I have faith she will make it. Trust her strength." With that, Kaede got up and left the room to speak with Kagome's mother about what had happened. 'Be strong Kagome. He can't go on without you.'

Inu Yasha stayed by Kagome's side and took her hand in his. 'Come on Kagome. I helped as much as I could. I know you can make it. Please come back to me.'

Beep Beep Beep Beep.

~*~I know very short and all! But now it shouldn't be too much more to this story. I'll post the next one now… Ja ne!~*~


	11. Chapter 11

~*~I know you all hate me. I'm not gonna bother to put up my excuses, which are all valid. On with the fanfic, which is gonna be short...~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'It's so… dark. Why is it so dark? I can't see anything. Where am I? Where is every body?' 

A young raven haired girl stood up surrounded by nothing but black. Everywhere she looked, there was nothing. Shivering, she clung to herself and started to walk in one direction. 

'It's so cold here. Where is here?' The girl stopped walking and a look of terror fell across her face. 'Who am I?'

~

Sango waked into the room to see Inu Yasha asleep beside Kagome's bed, her hand in his. She walked over, grabbed a blanket and covered the sleeping hanyou. Not wanting to disturb the mood, she turned and left, but not before whispering, "Please get better, Kagome-Chan. We all need you."

As Sango was leaving, Kaede poked her head in and saw the two. She sighed and was about to turn away, but something caught her eye. Was that… a spark? She walked over and examined the couple's hands. 

'That's odd. Most of Kagome's hand was cold. Her whole body is somewhat cold. It's slowly warming up. Is it possible that Inu Yasha is doing that?'

She reached over to actually touch their hands. As she was about to, a spark flew out again. Kaede jerked back her hand and smiled. 'You're still in there, Inu Yasha. Guide her home. I knew your connection to each other was strong, but I had no idea how strong. You can do it, Inu Yasha. Save her.'

~ 

'What the… Where the hell am I?' Inu Yasha stood up and looked around him, only seeing black. 'Am I… am I still in Kagome's mind? Does that mean I'm still needed in here? I have to find her then.' 

He looked around and felt himself pulled in one direction. "Why not?" As he started walking, Inu Yasha noticed the area around him got lighter. He could actually start to see the space before him. "That's weird. Why is it now lighting up? Could Kagome be near by?" 

With that thought, the hanyou took off in the direction his legs carried him.

~

The raven haired girl continued to cling to herself, shivering from the cold. She sat down and started to rock. "Where am I? Who am I? Why is it so dark? I don't like the dark."

A single tear ran down her face as a feeling of abandonment hit her. Buried deep inside her, though, was a different feeling… hope? Hope that someone would find her. Who could that be though? For some reason, she had faith in this strange person. They would find her and tell her what she needed to know.

Until then, she would just sit there and rock back and forth, trying to warm herself.

~

The sparks continued to pop as Kaede continued to watch their hands. Sango had come back in and seen what was happening. "What's going on, Kaede?"

"I believe Inu Yasha is helping Kagome find her way back."

"How?"

"See their hands sparking? I think that's their connection. I'm not quite sure, though."

Sango looked at the two with a new found hope. 'Bring her back Inu Yasha. Bring her back safe and sound.'

~

Inu Yasha ran as fast as he could towards wherever his legs told him to go. All around him now was light and he could see what was hidden from view. They were the happy memories- memories of her trips to the past and her life in her time. 

One memory popped up that made Inu Yasha stop in his tracks. It was the image of when he had met Kikyo by the tree. She had just been attacked by a huge Soul Snatcher sent by Naraku to kill her. The image was of them hugging very tightly. "I knew she had seen us, but I didn't know it affected her this much. Kami, what have I done to her?"

With a new rush of energy, Inu Yasha picked up speed again and ran to find Kagome. He needed to save her. She had to know everything- especially what she truly met to him. 

"I just hope I'm not too late."

~*~That should hold you over for awhile. Get those reviews in and I'll post another tonight if you're all nice… Ja ne! ~*~


	12. Chapter 12

~*~Here we go so I don't die in my sleep tonight.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Cold… so very cold.' The raven haired girl was lying on the ground curled up into a ball. Her lips were turning a blue tint and her skin was getting whiter by the second. The area around her seemed to be getting even blacker then it already was. Slowly, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something. 'So tired…'

~

The light was coming through everywhere he went. Inu Yasha had no trouble seeing anymore. He looked around but saw no sign of Kagome. "Part of it is still dark yet. She must be there."  His legs took over him as they started running at full speed. 

Soon, he was bombarded with a huge area of darkness. 'I have a feeling this is where I'll her. Kagome, hold on. I'm coming for you.'

A new memory appeared before him. It was of when he was pinned to the tree and Kagome started to rub his ears. 'She was lost and she stopped to rub my ears??'

_**Oh, thinking about all our younger years _

_There was only you and me _

_We were young and wild and free** _

Images passed of their adventures before Shippou came into the picture, when they battle Yura and his _half brother. 'I was terrified when they attacked her. But that time with her alone was… fun.'_

_**Now nothing can take you away from me _

_We've been down that road before _

_But that's over now _

_You keep me coming back for more**_

He could remember when Kagome reminded him of Kikyo. Sadly, Inu Yasha couldn't face her at times because of the resemblance. Now, he saw Kagome and only Kagome. 'Why didn't I see it sooner? I… I do. I love Kagome.'

_**Baby, you're all that I want _

_When you're lying here in my arms, _

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in heaven**_

'All I want is Kagome to be safe and protected in my arms. Those nights when we would just sit and talk, I never realized before I craved those times. It was a piece of heaven for me.'

_**And love is all that I need, _

_And I found it there in your heart _

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in heaven** _

While thinking of this all, Inu Yasha continued to search for Kagome. The darkness was everywhere. Even with his hanyou senses, he couldn't see a damn thing! 'Kagome, I'm coming.'

~

The raven haired girl closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her knees even tighter then before. A single tear rolled down her cheek. 'I feel so lost. Where am I? Why am I so alone? Is there someone supposed to be here with me?'

She continued to stay there as she slowly drifted off into a sleep.

~

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep

Sango sat straight up as she heard that evil beeping noise go crazy. "Houshi-sama! Quick! Get Kagome's mom and that healer person. I think Kagome's in trouble!"

Miroku shot up and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him to fulfill Sango's order. 'Inu Yasha, hurry please.'

~

The blackness started to increase in front of Inu Yasha, to his surprise. "Kagome, I know you're in there. Don't give up! I can't loose you, not now. You are the only one that could make me better. You're the only one that saw me as me, not some worthless hanyou. Please, I can't loose that. I can't loose you after I've finally seen you."

_**Oh, once in your life you find someone _

_Who will turn your world around _

_Pick you up when your feeling down** _

The hanyou raced into the blackness head on, his soft light picking up some juice. Inu Yasha thought he saw something move slightly. Squinting his eyes, he focused on the area more to see a girl curled up in a ball with eyes closed. 'No… Kagome!' Whatever energy he had left tripled as Inu Yasha raced to Kagome's side. He picked her up gently in his arms. 'She's freezing cold.' "Come on Kagome. You have to wake up. Wake up!"

_**Now nothing could change what you mean to me _

_There's a lot that I could say _

_But just hold me now _

_Cause our love will light the way** _

The darkness around them slowly disappeared and only light was seen. Everything in her mind was clear, all the memories intact. The ones that played at that moment were the ones where he had held her in his arms for whatever reason. He smiled as he recalled these events as well.

_**Baby you're all that I want _

_When you're lying here in my arms, _

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in heaven**_

'I remember. I remember everything clearly.' Inu Yasha looked down to the girl in his arms. She was getting some color back in her face and lips. She wasn't as cold as before. All of a sudden, she slowly opened her eyes. "Wha…?"

_**And love is all that I need, _

_And I found it there in your heart _

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in heaven**_

So overjoyed was he, Inu Yasha smiled broadly at her and hugged her tightly, but gently. She was only a fragile human after all. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't wake up Kagome."

_**I've been waiting for so long _

_For something to arrive _

_For love to come along**_

'I've been alone for so long. With her now, I don't feel lonely at all. My heart is full. I love her with all my heart and I can't wait to tell her.'

_**Now our dreams are coming true _

_Through the good times and the bad _

_I'll be standing there by you**_

"Umm…" The raven haired girl looked at this white haired man who was holding her tightly. Were those dog ears on top of his head?!? Who was this guy anyway?

"Shh… don't speak. You need to wake up first. Everyone's waiting for you. Come on. Take my hand and walk into the light."

_**Baby you're all that I want _

_When you're lying here in my arms _

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in heaven**_

She didn't understand this guy. She just met him and he was telling her to take his hand? For some strange reason, she trusted this guy. Why? She just saw him! But, something deep inside her told her to trust him, that he was the one she was waiting for. Slowly, she reached for his hand.

_**And love is all that I need, _

_And I found it there in your heart _

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in heaven**_

When her hand was in his, Inu Yasha lead her into the light of which he had come from. "Don't be afraid. I'm taking you home."

"Okay."

Inu Yasha looked at her and saw something foreign in her eyes. 'She looks… confused?'

_**Oh, Oh _

_Oh, Oh**_

The light soon overcame them and Inu Yasha found himself back in her hospital room. He picked his head up and looked at Kagome's sweet face as her eyes started to open. 

"Kagome?"

Her eyes then focused on his and she said the words that just about killed him.

"Who are you? And who's Kagome?"

_**We're in heaven**_

~*~ Yes I know you all hate me and are plotting my death now, but I thought that was pretty good. ::sees fruit flying towards me:: Eep! ::runs away faster then Myoga:: Ja ne! Oh, and the song was _Heaven (Candlelight Version)_ by DJ Sammy. And you're gonna have to wait awhile for an update. I'm going home for Fall Break from college. I won't be back until the 19th. I'll see if I can add another tomorrow so you guys don't kill me. And to think I was thinking of ending it when Kagome woke up. This is more fun though. ::sees fruit in hand again:: *sweatdrop* EEP! Ja ne! ~*~


	13. Chapter 13

~*~ OMG!!!!!!! You guys are all fabulous! 89 reviews!!!!! Damn!!!! 

I'd love to leave you all a note, but I think you'd all prefer the chapter. Let's see if we can up to 100+!!!! Here's your chapter!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shrine was very quiet that evening. All the inhabitants were sitting in the living room with the exception of one. They were all concerned about one thing that was very clear in their minds and hurt their hearts: Kagome didn't know who they were.

"It's called amnesia. This means Ms. Kagome has forgotten or lost her memories. At this point, she doesn't even know who she is. The name Kagome doesn't mean anything to her."

What the doctor had told them was simple yet very complex and painful. It was very hard to imagine the girl they had shared their lives with couldn't remember anything about them or their adventures. The people in the living room, however, couldn't begin to imagine how painful it was to a certain hanyou who was out in the forest surrounding the shrine.

~

High up in a tree, Inu Yasha sat and recalled what had happened that day.

~Flashback~

_Her eyes then focused on his and she said the words that just about killed him._

_"Who are you? And who's Kagome?"_

_Inu Yasha took a step back, shock all over his face. There was no masking this now. He looked at the woman he now knew he loved and she had no idea who he was, worse, who **she was. "Ka-Kagome?"**_

_She looked at him with lost eyes, no recognition in them at all. "Am I supposed to know who that is? And you didn't answer my question. Who are you?"_

_Shaking his head, Inu Yasha slowly backed out of the room. His heart just couldn't take this right now. Right as he reached the door, he turned and ran down the hallway passed Miroku with the doctor. Inu Yasha heard the monk call to him, but it was just too much. He had to get out of there fast. His world was crumbling around him. Kagome didn't know who he was. _

_Before he knew it, Inu Yasha ended up in the park where those men beat up Kagome to the brink of death. He stared long and hard at the area where it happened. A single tear fell from his eye. "Kagome…"_

~End Flashback~

The stars weren't as bright tonight. A certain male sat in the tree as another tear fell from his eye. His long bangs covered his eyes though. 'I was too late. Why should she get punished for my stupidity? Have I lost her… forever? My Kagome…?'

Tomorrow night would be a new moon in the sky, but Inu Yasha didn't care. All that was on his mind was that one girl, his one and only… Kagome.

~

The raven haired girl tossed and turned in her sleep all night long. This one weird dream was reoccurring continuously. 

~Dream~

_She was running towards someone with long white hair. When she was getting closer, his hair turned dark black. She couldn't see his eyes for his bangs were coving them. He stood there, waiting for her almost. _

_As she thought she was getting closer, the man started to drift away. "No! Don't leave me! I need you!" Suddenly, he disappeared._

_When he did, a slightly older woman appeared in front of her, as if blocking her way. There was something familiar about her. This woman looked very similar to herself! But why was she in such old clothes and why was she carrying a bow and arrows?_

_"Why do you pursue something you don't even know?"_

_The raven haired girl looked at her. "What do you mean?"_

_"You don't even know who you were running after. Why did you?"_

_"I-I don't know. It seemed like the thing I should do. It's as if my entire self- my heart and soul- told me to."_

_The woman looked her over, turned and began walking away. _

_"Wait! Don't leave! Who are you?!?"_

_Without turning back, the woman replied, "You will find out in due time." With that, she disappeared._

~End Dream~

The girl woke up and sat up straight in her bed, breathing heavily. For some reason, she felt some fear around that woman, yet something else as well. What it was, she didn't know. All she knew was that it was going to be a long night. 

She brought her knees up to her chest and stared out into the night sky through her window. The stars weren't that bright and it looked like there would be no moon the next night. A strange feeling of panic went through her at that. 'Why should I care if there's no moon?' She sighed and tried to get back to sleep.

~

~Dream~

_"Don't leave me. I need you."_

_Inu Yasha turned and saw a woman with raven hair off in the distance. She looked so lost and alone. It appeared she was also chasing something. With all his might, he ran in her direction but never seemed to get closer to her. He suddenly realized who it was._

_"Kagome!__ I'm coming!"_

_Inu Yasha kept running, but she soon disappeared in front of him. Another figure came out of no where and stood before him. Inu Yasha growled. "Kikyo."_

_"She doesn't even know why she was running to you. She doesn't know who I am nor you. Help her, Inu Yasha. Do not run away out of fear. What you feel may be strong enough to save her from the maze she is lost in in her mind."_

_The hanyou took a step back. "Is it really you, Kikyo?"_

_She nodded. "When you destroyed that shell of me, the me of before was returned. I have no hatred towards you nor to Kagome. I helped her when facing the black miko by showing her, no, demanding she tell me who she was. I can't do that here. She has nothing. Only you can save her. She's too lost. You can do it, Inu Yasha." With that, she disappeared again._

_Inu Yasha stood there and slowly smirked. "That was the Kikyo I admired. Alright. I'll help you all I can Kagome. Please tell me I haven't lost you forever."_

~End of Dream~

Inu Yasha woke with the sun shining into his eyes. Somehow, he had ended up in Kagome's room, surrounded by her scent. He sat up, stretched and got up. 'I'll help you all I can Kagome. Please keep fighting. I'll bring you back to who you were. My sweet Kagome.' 

He then started to head downstairs to begin rounding up everyone into the car to see her, making sure Miroku wasn't dead after Sango knocked him out after his usual perverted ideas. Even in these troubled times, Miroku could still think like that. The red hand print on his face and the little swirlies in his eyes as he lay on the floor was very good evidence of this. Inu Yasha smiled and looked out the nearby window. 'Day one of your new life Kagome. Is it as lonely as I can imagine?'

~*~I have to stop there since I'm falling asleep here. Love to hear the feedback on this. Right now, I need to go bond with my pillow. Ja ne!~*~


	14. Chapter 14

~*~My best friend demanded an update, so we're gonna try it. No promises!!! It's probably gonna be short. ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The raven haired girl woke up to the sun shinning in her eyes. 'Damn sunlight. I finally got to sleep not that long ago.' She waited a few moments for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings when she saw others in the room. Blinking a few times, she looked at them. "Umm… hi?"

The woman with long black hair and odd, really old looking clothes looked at her. "Good morning, Kagome-chan."

The girl frowned. "Who is this Kagome?"

"Oh, gomen. The doctor said we could call you by your name. Kagome is your name. I'm Sango. The others will come in a little later."

'Kagome? That's me? Why can't I remember? And this girl looks familiar…'

The door swung open and a very cheerful woman walked in. She had short dark hair and soft eyes. "Good morning Kagome. I'm your mom. How are you this morning?"

"My… mom? Gomen, I don't remember you."

Kaoru waved her hand. "It will come in time. We're all here to help you remember."

"We?"

"Hai. The boys will be here soon."

As if on cue, two young boys, two teenage boys and an elderly gentleman walked in the room. 'Why is the old guy carrying ofuda? Wait... how do I know what the heck an ofuda is???'

"Kagome-sama? It's good to see you awake."

"Thanks, I think. Who are you?"

Miroku was at her side with her hands in his. Yes, Kagome was wide eyed. "Forgive my manners. I am the trusted Miroku. I am a servant of Buddha, so you have nothing to fear while around me."

Kagome's face changed suddenly. "Er, Miroku was it?" He nodded. "Why is your hand on my butt?"

*SMACK SMACK*

"HENTAI!"

"You pervert! Hands off!!!"

The poor monk was on the ground, out cold. Kaoru just stared at them while Souta and Shippou rolled their eyes. Grandpa was off trying to get the demons out of some kid in the next room. Yeah, security was being paged.

The girl in the hospital bed smiled at the familiar sight. 'Wait, why is this familiar? Who are these people?'

The girl… Sango stood over the monk's bruised body while the guy with the very long white hair and… doggie ears… looked at her with these hopeful eyes. 'He's the guy from yesterday. Why is he looking at me like that?'

The boy came up to her slowly until they were only about a foot away from each other. He spoke in a gently voice that stunned the others for some reason. "Do you remember me at all?"

Seeing his eyes like that, Kagome wanted to tell him yes with all her heart, but she couldn't. "I wish I did. I'm sorry."

There was a flash of pain in his eyes. "I'm Inu Yasha. Over there is Shippou and Souta. Souta is your little brother. The older guy in here before is your grandpa."

Kagome tried to process all this information and started to get a headache. The boy… Inu Yasha… smirked at her obvious frustration. "You'll get it soon. We'll all help you. Don't worry." 

"Thanks." She smiled a warm and sincere smile at him, which made his heart leap. 'She's so close and yet so very far away.'

Kaoru had to interrupt this little moment though. "Well, I spoke with the doctor and he said you could go home today. He thought the surroundings would help you recover your memory better."

"That sounds nice. Umm… why was I in the hospital in the first place?"

They group all looked at each other with this look of panic almost. "Umm… We'll tell you later. Let's just get home."

They soon had her packed up and ready to go. The doctor came in one last time to check her out and then checked her out. "Please bring her by later in the week. I'd like to see how she's doing. I'll see you later Kagome."

"Bye."

They all piled into the car and started to drive away. Suddenly a thought hit the hanyou. "Why does it seem like we have more room in the car?"

Meanwhile, security was having a field day trying to stop a grope-and-run monk as well as a crazy old man trying to chase out demons.

~*~I'm done for now. Ja ne!~*~


	15. Chapter 15

~*~122 reviews… damn! You people either must really like this or you have no lives. Either or is okay with me. So I don't get beat up by my best friend, I'm updating. Here: ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finally reached the shrine after a traffic jam on the highway. Kagome looked out and saw the home for herself. 'I live here? It looks kinda cool, I guess.' As they got out and walked up to the house itself, Kagome was deep in thought. 'Okay, so the guy who gropes all the females is Miroku, Sango's the one that's in love with him and he loves her but can't tell her. Shippou is the cute little guy with a tail and looks like a fox. Souta is my brother that idolizes Inu Yasha. And Inu Yasha is the guy with the long white hair, claws, fangs, and dog ears. Oh, and he hates wearing shoes. And Grandpa is the old guy. I think I got it.'

Kagome felt a spark of some sort as they passed a small little house. "What's that?"

Inu Yasha was the one to answer her. "That's the well house."

"Can we look inside?"

Inu Yasha hesitated. 'What if she went in and the well pulled her down? She can't go to the Feudal Era with no memories. We'd all have to go with her and there's no way we could explain that yet.' "Maybe later. You should go inside and rest."

Sango, Miroku and Shippou all snapped their heads up in surprise. 'I would think he'd want to throw her down there for more shard hunting.' After a glare from Inu though, they threw the though out of their minds. Kagome just blinked in confusion. 

'Okay, let's think. This Inu Yasha guy. For some reason, it seems like he's protecting me as if he cares greatly for me. Could there have been a relationship between us? I guess I could ask him about that later.'

Soon, they were inside the house. Inu and Kaoru lead Kagome through it to show her where everything was. Soon they took her to her own room. Kaoru left to get lunch ready for everyone. 

Kagome took in the room. "This is… my room?" 

The hanyou nodded. "Recognize anything?"

The raven haired girl shook her head. "Nope. It seems familiar but I can't remember it at all."

Suddenly, Kagome shrieked.  Inu Yasha shot up and got into a fighting stance. "What's wrong?"

"There! What is that?!?"

He turned and saw what she was freaked out about.

*Sweatdrop*

"Err, Kagome? That's Buyo, your cat."

She blinked many times. "_That's_ a cat?!? But it's so… round."

Inu Yasha fell to the floor anime style. "Trust me. You love this cat."

She shrugged and got closer to the blob of a cat. It stared at her. "Meow"

Kagome stood up and looked at Inu. "Are you sure it's a cat?"

"Yep."

"Ooookay. You're the one with the memory, not me." She went and sat on the bed. "I have a question for you, Inu Yasha."

His ears perked up. "Yeah?"

"Okay, a few."  
"I'm listening."

She took a deep breath and began. "You don't look human and neither does Shippou. What are you two?"

It was Inu Yasha's turn to take a deep breath. 'How could I possibly explain this?' "Well, let's see. Shippou is actually a fox youkai… a kitsue. (A/N: tell me if I spelled that wrong!) I'm a hanyou, half human and half dog demon." He could tell by the look in her eyes she was unsure about what he was saying. He sighed. "Here. Try petting my ears. See for yourself if they're real or not. I warn you, this is your only free turn on petting them."

She blinked and reached up. She began rubbing the ears and to her surprise, a sort of purring sound came from the hanyou. She pulled back her hand in surprise. "That is so cool! They're so soft and cute!"

Boy, was he relieved! "So, you believe me now?" She nodded. "What's your other questions?"

She thought for a minute. "Well, if you're a demon-"

"_Half_-demon."

"Half demon, then why are you hanging out with two humans?"

Easy question. "They are our friends. We all hate this one guy and are traveling together in order to get revenge on him."

"What?"

'BAKA!!!! You weren't supposed to tell her that!!!!' "Ummm… well, let's save that story for another time." 'Smooth… real smooth…'

"Ooookay… Last one for now. Umm… I don't know how to really ask this."

"Just say it."

She squirmed a bit. "Well, you and me. Umm… well… were we… umm…"

He didn't understand what she was trying to say. "You and me what?"

"Were you and me a… well... a couple? What kind of relationship did we have?"

~Shifting cause that makes for a good cliffy~

Sango and Miroku were in the living room with Shippou thinking. "There is no way for us to go back to the Feudal Era without Kagome-sama. She would wonder where we went. What would they say? We went to the past? She'd never believe it."

"I know that, but Naraku is getting stronger as we sit here. Maybe one of us should go back."

"No Sango. We need to be here for Kagome-sama."

"I want to be here for her, but they also need us back home." She sighed. Sango was torn between the two. 

"We should stay here for Kagome. We could help bring back her memory and then go back to hunt Naraku." The two "adults" looked at the fox demon. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"You have a point Shippou."

Kaoru popped her head in. "We have enough room. Miroku would have to sleep here on the couch and Shippou with Souta. Sango could have the extra guest room."

"What about Inu Yasha?"

Miroku smiled. "I think he would rather sleep in Kagome's room."

*SMACK*

"I didn't mean it _that_ way, Sango."

A fuming demon exterminator glared at him. "I'm sooo sure. Shippou, what he means to say is he would like to stay close to her and protect her, so he'd probably stay in her room, sleeping against the wall like he does back at Kaede's."

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay! That's settled. Time for lunch. Come and get it."

The three in the living room got up and headed into the kitchen, all in deep thought as to how they could help Kagome remember.

~*~It's about 3am. I'm going to bed now. Be happy I updated and leave lots of reviews for me to read. More reviews = update faster. Ja ne!~*~


	16. Chapter 16

~*~So I don't get my ass kicked by my two friends, I'm updating!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu Yasha stared at her, unsure of what to say. He had never thought she'd ask such a question. "Wha-why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "You seem very protective of me and you have this look in your eyes. It's either a very good, close friend thing or something more. I'm not sure, so I asked."

The doggie eared hanyou blinked rapidly, still unable to say anything. 'What should I tell her? I could tell her we are a couple, but it would be in vain. She doesn't remember me. If I told her we were friends, it may stay that way for a long time. I want more then that.' A mental battle was going on in Inu Yasha's head as Kagome sat and waited until he told her what was what. She heard a bell noise, but paid no mind to it.

"Kagome! Could you come down here please? There's someone here to see you."

The said girl got up and went towards the door. "We'll talk about this later, Inu Yasha?" He just nodded, glad for the extra time to think. She smiled and headed down to see who had come to see her, not like she'd remember them, but whatever. Inu Yasha, of course, was close behind.

Kagome came down the stairs and saw a tall brown haired boy standing in the living room with the others. Surprisingly, Shippou's tail had disappeared. The tall man turned and smiled at her as if he knew her. "Higurashi? Do you remember me? I'm Hojo, from school."

Kagome walked up to him and looked him over. 'He seems familiar…' She then shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't really remember much of anything."

Hojo just smiled. "Well, I'm here to help you remember. I heard about what happened and I just had to help somehow."

Kagome looked at this guy as if he had twenty heads. 'Is this guy for real? He smiles a lot. Could he be a demon like Inu Yasha and Shippou?'

Speaking of the devil, I mean hanyou, Inu Yasha came and stood beside her, glaring at Hojo. "Don't worry, Hobo. Kagome has _us to help her remember."_

Kagome could feel that Inu Yasha didn't like this guy at all. Totally oblivious, Hojo's smile never faded. "It's Hojo. I don't believe we've ever met. Who are you?"

"Inu Yasha… Kagome's…" What was he to Kagome anyway? He never did answer her upstairs. This was the moment he was supposed to answer that long awaited question. What was he going to say?

He didn't have to say anything. Kagome spoke for him. "Inu Yasha's my _very_ close friend, if you know what I mean. We were just talking about it upstairs. He's been telling me all about how we met and everything."

Inu Yasha and Hojo stared at her and blinked in shock. A smile spread on the hanyou's lips. 'Did she just say what I think she said?' His smile grew as he placed a protective arm around her waist and pull her close to him. To his delight, she didn't pull away.

Hojo was just purely shocked- so shocked he couldn't smile. 'Did she just say what I think she said?' He sent a somewhat glare at our dog demon. 'What did he tell her? Maybe he filled her head with lies and is just using her absence of memory to use her to his advantage.' He was filled with rage at this thought.

Just as everyone thought there was going to be a fist fight between the two by Kagome, Kaoru entered with a smile on her face. "Ah, I see you finally met Kagome's special someone, Hojo. He's not from around here, so that's why you haven't seen him before. Lemonade?" 

Leave it to Mrs. Higurashi to find the lemons and make lemonade. (joke) Hojo was shocked. 'So he's the one I hear the girls talking about. The stubborn, selfish, two-timer. What can she possibly see in him?' (::blinks few times:: even I can't believe he's that dumb. Let's think Hojo boy… the whole amnesia thing ring a bell?)

Annoyed, Hojo put on a fake smile. "I'm sorry, but I promised my mother I'd run to the store for her. I'm glad you're back home, Higurashi, and I hope you get your memory back soon… _real soon." He sent a glare at Inu Yasha, before he turned and left._

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she moved out of Inu Yasha's protective hold. "I'm glad he's gone. That guy gave me the creeps. Who was he anyway?"

Kaoru smiled. "He's a boy from your school that has a small crush on you, my dear. A nice boy, but a bit… oblivious to the obvious. Now, would you like some lemonade?" (author falls down anime style)

Kagome smiled. "Yes, thank you very much." She took a glass Kaoru handed her and drank it. "It's very good!"

"I'm glad. I made it just the way you like it."

"Arigatou." Kagome finished her drink and gave it back to her. She turned to the others and smiled. "I'm sorry, but I'm a little bit tired. I think I'll go upstairs and lay down for a bit. Maybe later I could ask some more questions?"

The gang all nodded. "Of course, Kagome-sama. We'll answer anything you ask of us."

A smile was their reward. "I can tell. We must have been the best of friends, all of us. I'm glad you were all around to help me." 

She then turned and went up into the room that was said to be hers. The raven haired beauty dove under the covers and curled up into a ball. 'I wish with all my heart to remember them and what happened. I feel like a stranger to my own life, my home. I feel… lost.' 

A single tear rolled down her face. She gasped when she felt a warm hand gently brush it away. She looked and was met with beautiful golden eyes gazing back at her. His eyes held so much emotion in them. "I came to answer your question."

"Inu Yasha, it's okay. I think I know the answer."

He sat down on the floor but kept his eyes on her. "No, let me explain. You should know more and I think you should know this. It's about what we are to each other, what we went through and how we met. I want to tell you just about everything about us."

~*~I think that makes for a good cliffhanger, don't you? Yes I am evil. Thank you. Come on! I'm up to 168 reviews! Gotta break 200! Ja ne! 

**Allie-chan the Clepto**: Can I have my cookie now? *holds out hand like innocent Shippou*

**Poe's Hier**: Yes, I have been picking away at a story over at fictionpress.net under the name Snooptopian. And I write poetry. 

**ShawShank**: Don't worry. He won't be that way for long. You know him and his little temper.. hehehe

Okay, now the updates will be delayed a bit… I only have written up to the chapter after this. *sweatdrop* I'll start picking at it again as soon as I can. Just be warned it will take awhile. 

Ja ne!~*~


	17. Chapter 17

~*~I have been told you all hate me for not updating sooner. Fine then, but I love all of you who helped me break the 200 boundary. This chapter is for you people who made 200+ look so lovely. ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl looked at him with her big brown eyes. "You don't have to. I know that question was out of order. You really don't-" The hanyou place a clawed finger over her lips, silencing her. His finger lingered there for a moment, then slowly withdrew. "Please, I want to tell you. You have been waiting for so long. I do wish to tell you about us." 

She began to shift to get into a better position. He waited until she got more comfortable until he began. 

"We met on unfriendly terms at first. You reminded me of someone I had cared for that had betrayed me. I had thought you were her until you corrected me.  You had something in your possession I wished to take so I in fact tried to kill you before. I must tell you. You are a miko, a priestess with spiritual powers. The elderly woman named Kaede. who was at the hospital, helped you by putting a subduing spell on me. You only have to say one specific word and I go crashing into the ground face first. It's actually rather painful, but I admit I do deserve it sometimes. And I do mean only sometimes. Anyway, the thing I wanted to take from you was shattered by… someone's arrow. It's a jewel that in the hands of a demon can increase their power immensely. I wanted it to become a full demon.  I wanted the jewel badly so I went with you to travel around trying to find the shards."

The girl listened very carefully and wide eyed. "Who was this person I reminded you of? How did I meet you anyway?"

"Well, the woman you resemble greatly was called Kikyo. She was a miko as well, and a very powerful one. I thought she had betrayed me so I sought to steal the jewel from her. She was the keeper of it at that time. She shot me with an arrow and sealed me to a tree for fifty years. You actually were the one to undo the seal with your hidden powers. You didn't know you were a miko until you wound up in our time."

"Our time?"

"Umm… Well as your mom said, I'm not from around here. My area seems so backwards that I began thinking it was the past or something. It's a running joke that the gang downstairs will also go with."

Kagome thought about this. "I guess that make sense. What else can you tell me?"

"Well, as we traveled, we ran into some demons. I fought them off at first, until you developed your powers and was able to shoot an arrow."

"I know archery?"

"Hai. You are very good at it too. You've killed a lot of demons with your arrows. Anyway, the first one of the gang we met was Shippou. We had collected a few shards and he tried to take them to avenge his father's death. His father was killed by these two evil brothers who also had jewel shards. The shards not only enhance a demon's strength but can also mess up their minds as well. Together, we defeated the demons and went off with Shippou tagging along. He considers you to be his second mother. His first one was killed as well."

"Aww. Poor little guy."

"I pick on him now and then, but you do treat him somewhat like a son. Anyway, we continued to travel and find more shards. We eventually ran into Miroku, or rather he found us. He tried to take the shards because he needed them to defeat an evil demon named Naraku."

Kagome's head went up slightly, as if she remembered that name. 'Naraku. It sounds familiar. It sends chills up and down my spine as well as a deep sense of anger that builds up inside me. But who is he?'

Inu Yasha looked out the window and began to panic. 'The sun is going down. Soon I'll change into a human.' "Kagome." The said girl turned her head and faced him again, a questioning look on her face. "Before I continue, there is one thing you need to know. Because I'm a hanyou, half demon, there is a time when I turn human for just one night. And sadly that night is tonight. It happens on the new moon."

"Why do you change?"

"It's just something that happens. I thought I should warn you before the sun goes down and I transform. I don't want to scare you or anything."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Thanks for telling me."

The hanyou nodded and decided to continue. "Where were we? Oh, okay we met Miroku. He really is a Buddhist monk and is a trustworthy and nice guy, but in your case keep your eyes on his hands. He is a hentai. He will grope you anytime he can. You already heard his famous pick-up line of if you want to bear his child." A giggle escaped the girl's lips, making his heart leap slightly. "He soon joined us in our quest for the shards and in defeating Naraku. It turned out that he was the one that made Kikyo and I believe we betrayed each other. He had transformed into me and attacked her, a wound that would eventually kill her. He then tricked me by transforming into her and shot at me with some arrows."

"Why is Miroku after him?"

"I'm getting to that now."

"Gomen."

"It's okay. If you look at Miroku's right hand, you will notice a cloth covering the hand and prayer beads as well. Many years ago, Naraku cursed Miroku's grandfather by putting an air void in his hand and cursed his lineage. The air void will eventually suck him in, killing him if Naraku is not defeated."

A hand went up and covered Kagome's mouth. "Oh my… that's so horrible. This man Naraku is really evil."

The sun was setting outside, causing darkness to fall onto the land. Inu Yasha sighed and looked at the girl. "Prepare yourself. I'm about to transform. Now don't scream or anything, okay?"

The girl nodded and the hanyou waited until it began. His long white hair turned a very dark but noticeably brown color, his cute doggie ears moved down to be replaced with human ears, his claws retracted and his eyes changed from gold to violet. Kagome could only stare in awe. "That's some change."

"Feh. I know. I lose my heightened senses as well."

"And this happens once every month?"

"Yep."

"Well that kinda sux."

Inu Yasha looked at her with a bit of amusement. 'She's been hanging out with me too much. She subconsciously remembers how I talk.'

His eyes moved away from her for a moment. 'Got to remember my emotions go weird at this time too. Control yourself and just stick with a basic overview.' He looked back at her and began his tale again.

"Okay, now after traveling some more and picking up more shards, we occasionally had a fight with Naraku or one of his minions. Anyway, we eventually ran into Sango, who was misguided by Naraku. She's a demon exterminator and one hell of a good fighter. He had her entire vill- town wiped out with a surprise demon attack. He controls her brother, the only other survivor. She was with the best exterminators of the town and was attacked by her mind controlled brother. He had a demon controlling him. While under the demon's control, he attacked the others and their father. Sango was also badly wounded by him, but survived. Naraku somehow convinced her I killed them and she attacked us, but we set the record straight and now she is on our side. It turned out he was the one actually controlling her brother and also had the town wiped out. Anyway, Sango has a demonic cat named Kirara. Never call her Kilala by mistake or she'll attack you. She really hates that. Basically we all travel around collecting shards and putting the jewel back together so you can purify it. Since you are a miko you can do that."

Kagome nodded, absorbing all this information she was being told. "Okay, so we're all one group of great friends fighting this enemy?"

"That's pretty much it."

She shook her head. "Interesting. I thought Sango and Miroku had to have some kind of relationship. They seem to like each other a lot."

Inu Yasha had to grin at that. "They do, but just won't admit it to each other."

The girl smiled. "Now, what about us?"

"Yes, that issue. Well, we started off as somewhat enemies, then you became a very good friend to me, someone I'd risk my life to protect. I didn't have friends growing up. No one wanted to even look at a half breed."

"But why? You seem like a nice guy."

"It because of what I am, not who I am. That's an issue for another time. We developed a very close relationship, but I was always stuck on Kikyo."

"But I thought she was dead."

"She was, but she was brought back from the dead by this witch. We encountered Kikyo a few times, but she wasn't the same person I had known before. I didn't realize that until too late. I was in a constant struggle between you and her. When you had your accident, I realized it was you I truly… should be with."

That took all the courage the poor Inu had. He couldn't completely tell her his feelings. He just couldn't when she was like this. 'It's like she's not even here and I'm telling her life story to a familiar stranger.'

A look of pain entered his eyes and he turned away from her. Something soft and gentle touched his cheek, trying to make him turn back and look at her. He did as she requested and gazed into her deep brown eyes.  She seemed to search those eyes for a moment, as if looking for something.

"I understand. You might have feeling for me, but didn't think of this until I was hurt. Am I right?" She received a nod as her answer. "You don't have to tell me anything about what's in your heart now. It would be in vain for I'm sorry to say I don't remember anything of what you have told me. I don't remember ever meeting you or anything. I don't even know if I have feelings for you in return. Until I have recovered what is lost to me, please do not say anything of those matters. But please help guide me in remembering for I desperately want to remember all of you."

They looked into each other's eyes for what was thought to them as an eternity. A weird bell like sound interrupted this moment. Curious, they both got up and went downstairs to see what was going on. 

They found Mrs. Higurashi on the phone. "Yes. Oh? Oh, yes. Thank you very much. I'll come down immediately. Thank you again." She put down the phone and sighed. "It seems we have forgotten yet another member of this gang."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other with looks that clearly had no idea what she was taking about. Souta and Shippou were too busy playing to care and grandpa was working on new chants. Inu Yasha looked around when all he drew was a blank. Who could they have forgotten?

"Umm… I might be the girl with amnesia, but didn't you mention an elderly woman before?"

Realization hit the crew like a ton of bricks. "We forgot Kaede!" Soon, Sango, Miroku and Kaoru were in the car on the way to the hospital to pick up their "grandmother" while the others stayed behind.

Kagome stood there and wondered, "And these are my best friends? I have a feeling they aren't exactly as they appear and there is still much more to the story then Inu Yasha is telling me. I'll find out… in time.'

~*~ Was it worth the wait? This is the last one I have already done. So now I actually have to think and write more, well if you really want me to. It'll be awhile because of the whole "I'm a college freshman" thing… I have to do the advertising in here too. Let me get the file… Ah! Here it is! Go to see my other work if you have time: 

**_The Heart and History of the Pharaoh_**: (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Yami and Danielle's search in Egypt is getting more and more interesting, especially in their dreams. Are they real or just make believe? And why is Kaiba after them? _(A/N: Okay, Danielle is an OC and the story is basically piecing together Yami's past, but possibly finding out more than even he imagined.__ It starts during __Duelist__Kingdom__ and picks up from there into a completely different story. __Battle__City__ does not exist in this story.)_

**_The Reason for Fighting_**: (Yu Yu Hakusho) 'It's always the same. Every night he saw her face. It was something he could never forget. She was the reason he was fighting. Whoever took her would pay.' _(A/N: Without giving everything away, this takes place three years after the end of the Dark Tournament, which puts the gang at around 18. A demon has threatened the world and someone starts having flashbacks and dreams about a certain someone they met and lost two years ago.)_

**_Frozen_**: (Inu Yasha) In a world where Youkai and Humans have made a treaty, some disobey it. A hanyou and his friend get into an accident and wind up in the only hospital that admits both human and non-humans. The hanyou gets a visit from a girl. Why does she need help? _(A/N: This story is almost completely independent from the series. Only the characters and possibly some character traits are used.)_

**_Kaze_****_ ga Fuku Hi_**: (Inu Yasha) Kagome is a driven bookworm at college. Her friend Sango is lively and her boyfriend is a hentai. What happens when Kagome meets their equally driven friend with the beautiful violet eyes? _(A/N: Basically independent from the series.__ The idea was taken from _**Prescription for Love**_, an _**EscaFlowne**_ fanfic I love. The story is not an exact copy with just different people. It is just based on that idea.)_

**_Fall Into Me_**: (Inu Yasha) The Shikon No Tama is a band that starting to get very well known. Right as they are going after a record deal, their guitarist quits. Who will they get to play? Travel with the tour bus and see how love comes in mysterious ways. _(A/N: Another independent fic from the series. Lots of inside jokes which are just funny. Basically Kagome's heart gets numbed by some jerk. She's in a band with Sango, Miroku and Shippou. Can this new guitarist cure her broken heart)_

**_Coming Home_**: (EscaFlowne) Ten years have past since Hitomi returned to the Mystic Moon. She promised never to forget Van. In his heart he promised to never forget her. Have they kept their promises? _(A/N: As said, this takes place ten years after the end of the series. It's what happened after they went home and how their lives have changed.)_

**_Thing's Not A Thing I Would Change_**: (EscaFlowne) Van and Hitomi have been best friends since she moved into town their freshman year of high school. Now, three years after college, Van works in a very big company and promised his boss that he could hook him up with a beautiful girl so Van could get a big project everyone's dying for. Van goes to Hitomi for help and after making her more like a lady, does Van really want to go through with this? _(A/N: Not with the original story, as you can tell. Hitomi moved into town Van's freshman year of high school. After a rocky start, they become the best of friends. Now, three years after college, Van works in this big company who is fighting with another to get this huge deal. Van has the inside scoop though. His boss just got dumped, so Van tells him about a great girl he knows. The boss promises the deal to Van if the girl and him hit it off. Van can't really tell Hitomi why he's setting her up with "this guy" but she agrees to help. Is Van really ready to let go of her?)_


	18. Chapter 18

~*~ Hi there!! Long time no see! Sorry about that. Had a lot to do lately. So, I reread most of this and now some ideas have returned to me. As I was reading it though, I felt like it was me who had the amnesia and not Kagome! I barely remembered anything!! Lol.  Okay, here we go! Oh, and in the last chapter I think I put Inu Yasha's human hair as dark brown. Gomen! It's black.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome had been staying at the shrine for a week now and nothing was returning to her. That guy Miroku had been near her a lot, but the girl Sango kept her eye on him, ready to snap each and every time he was about to try something. Shippou was very attached to her, as Inu Yasha said he would be. The two of them would fight a lot which caused the hanyou to chase after the little kitsune. Speaking of which…

"You're just afraid that Hojo guy will come back and take Kagome away! She'd probably be better off with him anyway!"

"Why you little… come here!"

"Gahhhh!!!! Kagomeeeee!!!!"

Sighing, the girl walked out into the back yard to see Shippou running from an enraged hanyou, who was quickly gaining. The little kitsune already had a huge bump on his head from one smack. Shocked, Kagome ran out there to stop Inu Yasha from killing the adorable little thing. Sango and Miroku were behind her, ready to pull back the silver haired man.

"Inu Yasha! Stop it! Leave Shippou alone."

The half demon didn't even look over at her. "Stay out of this! I'm gonna get him once and for all!"

In a small wave of panic for the young thing, Kagome screamed out something and had no clue exactly why. "OSUWARI!"

To her shock, a small light was emitted from around Inu Yasha's neck as he soon crashed face first into the ground, allowing the small demon to escape from his grasp. The two humans behind her had their mouths open and their eyes wide with shock as Kagome threw her hands to cover her own wide open mouth. Why had she said that word? And why did it cause Inu Yasha to crash to the ground?

An angered half demon picked himself up and glared at her. "What was that for, wench??"

"Wench?!? I am not a wench! At least, I don't think so… Not the point! Don't call me that!"

"Find then. What was that for, bitch?"

The anger emitted from Kagome was in huge waves. "I AM NOT A BITCH!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE DOG EARS HERE, NOT ME!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!?"

"Stupid dog."

"Wench."

"I told you not to call me that!!"

"Like I care!"

"AHEM!" 

Both "fighters" looked over at the two humans and a small demon. Miroku looked at Sango first then over at the two. "If you can stop fighting for a few moments, Kagome? How did you know to shout that word out?"

Blinking, Kagome looked at him confused. "What? Osuwari?" With that, Inu Yasha went crashing to the ground again, nearly pulling her down with him. Kagome looked at the fallen boy with so much confusion in her eyes. "Why did you just trip again?"

Inu Yasha's head snapped up so quickly, soon followed by the rest of his body. "Stupid wench! I didn't trip!!"

After glaring at him, she turned her attention to Sango. "What happened?"

"It appears, Kagome-sama, that you have recovered a memory… or else it's just a reflex."

"Miroku?"

"That is the word you say in order to, for lack of a better word, control Inu Yasha."

That's when it finally clicked for Inu Yasha. 'She remembered something!' He looked over at the raven haired girl who looked even more confused. Sighing, he rolled his eyes. "Basically, whenever you say that word, this stupid necklace thing activates and sends me face first into the ground."

Her eyes widened as she nodded. "Oh. Okay. I really don't know why I said it. Guess it must have been a reflex, because I really don't know why I said that."

His ears drooped a bit after hearing that. 'So she doesn't remember.' Miroku saw this and his heart went out for the poor hanyou. He knew it had to be so hard on Inu Yasha at this time, knowing the one he loved didn't even know him nor herself. He didn't know what he would do if the same happened to him and Sango… not that he was in love with her or anything! No, that wasn't it. He respected her greatly! Yeah… right…that was it…

Turning back to the others before her, Kagome sighed. "This is just so frustrating."

"Sorry, Kagome-chan. The healer guy said we weren't supposed to lead you on, but let your memory come back on its own." Sango looked at her friend helplessly. Those healers knew what they were doing, or so she hoped. 

Sighing again, Kagome shook her head. "I'm kind of tired. I think I'll go take a nap or something." With that, she walked inside the house and up to her room, climbing under the covers. Plowing her head in the pillow, Kagome let loose all her frustration by screaming into it as loud as she could. When she let that all out, she just cried into it, letting the tears of her confusion out from inside her. 

A soft, gentle hand was placed on her back, bringing Kagome back from her despair. Looking up, Kagome found herself face to face with the hanyou she was slowly getting to know. He looked concerned. "You alright?"

"How did…?"

Inu Yasha pointed to his ears and his nose. "Not only could I hear your so called muffled scream, but I could smell the salt from your tears."

"Okay, sometimes you annoy me with all those cool powers."

Raising one eyebrow, he smirked. "A full demon has more powerful senses. I'm just half."

"Still, more powerful than me."

"That's because you're just a stupid human."

That caused her to shoot up out of bed. "Stupid human?!?"

"Yep."

"Well, excuse me, Mr. I'm-too-arrogant-and-stubborn-for-my-own-good. Kind of can't help what I'm born as."

"So quit complaining. Hey, wait a minute! Did you just insult me?"

"And I'm the stupid one…. Because…?"

"Feh." With that, Inu Yasha got up and turned to leave, silently glad he had stopped her tears. 

"Wait!" Kagome shot out her hand and grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving. Well, that wasn't true. Inu Yasha could get out of her grasp, but he didn't want to hurt her, so he let her win. 

"What?"

Seeing her look down, he could tell she was a little embarrassed about what she was about to say. Softly she mumbled something, but lucky him, Inu Yasha heard her. "Why?"

Sighing, she looked up at him. "Lately I've been having nightmares. I don't know what's going on in them either."

Sitting down beside her on the bed, Inu Yasha looked at her with curiosity. "What are they about?"

"Well, it takes place somewhere here but not here. I think in the way past. All of you were there, but dressed differently, kind of like you were dressed when I woke up in the hospital." Ever since that day, the whole gang had agreed to dress in the clothing of the time period. Poor Sango did all she could not to wear those short mini skirts again, smacking Miroku for suggesting them a few times.

Inu Yasha nodded, telling her to continue. "Well, Sango and I are standing by this big cat with two tails and fire on its feet. Shippou is there too and I'm on my bike, this kid by me. I didn't see either of you, but only this big whitish bubble. An old man handed me an old beat up sword and said something to me about it. I immediately looked at the bubble and tried to go there, but there were too many men in the way. Sango was fighting them off, when suddenly the bubble grew and then exploded, Miroku flying out of it. You were there too, but different. You're eyes were red, fangs and claws longer, and you had these marks on your face. It frightened me. You eventually killed the demon, a moth demon disguised as a man, and then went and killed most of his men. You didn't care who you killed, as long as you enjoyed it, which you did. Some older demon came, he kind of looked like you. Anyway, he stopped your rampage. You woke up and didn't realize what you did, but you knew by looking at your claws. That child took your side against angry women. You looked so sad. That's all I remember."

Inu Yasha sat there, slightly amazed. 'So her memories are coming in as dreams. I'll have to talk to Miroku about this.' "So what's so scary about this dream?"

"I don't know. I do feel stronger in there, but at the same time powerless. When the older demon stopped you, he knocked you out and hurt you. I was afraid, so much that I went in between you two. I was afraid for myself, but more afraid for you."

A soft look entered his eyes. With a grin, he replied, "And you think me sitting by your side as you fall asleep will make you have no nightmares?"

"It might help, but if you're going to be a jerk about it…"

"Calm down, you stupid girl. I'll do it."

She smiled at him. "Arigatou, Inu Yasha." Getting up from her bed, he looked around the room. "I guess you could sit on…"

Kagome didn't finish her sentence, for Inu Yasha crashed to the ground again. "Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry!!! I didn't mean to!" After thinking for a moment while the hanyou grumbled a few choice words, she added, "But I said sit instead of osuwari. Oops, sorry again."

Inu Yasha had been smacked into the floor twice in that one small sentence, still mumbling a lot of choice words. When he was finally able to pick his head up, he glared at the girl. "Could you THINK before you TALK?!?!"

"Well, sorry! I didn't realize it. I guess it works no matter what language I say si- I mean 'the word' in. Gomen."

Still grumbling, Inu Yasha sat up and glared. "I have half a mind to just leave you to your nightmares." (author holds back evil comment…)

Kagome looked at him with such terrified eyes that it broke his heart. "No! Please. I am really sorry. I didn't mean it. Please?"

Looking into her eyes, Inu Yasha sighed and sat against her bed on the floor. "Arigatou."

"Feh. Whatever." 

Inu Yasha sat there until well after he heard her breathing even out, signaling she was fast asleep. 'I better stay in here just in case.' Soon, her scent filling his nose lulled him into a comfortable sleep.

~

"INU YASHA!!!!" 

The said demon snapped his eyes open as he looked around the room. For some reason, there was a blanket over him. Confused, he looked over to the bed to see it empty. "Kagome?!?" Jumping up, he ran down the stairs to who ever shouted his name. 

When he got outside, he found the entire gang plus Kagome's family near the well house. "What the hell is going on?"

Souta looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Ka… Kagome went in the well house."

Panic set into him as he pushed through the crowd and flew the doors open. No one was in there. He turned back to Souta. "What happened??"

"*sniff* She said something about not wanting to disturb you and to go for a walk. I saw her through the window and tried to stop her, but… but…"

The boy didn't need to continue. Inu Yasha already knew what he was going to say. The well to Feudal Japan had taken Kagome in.

~*~Yes, another cliff hanger. Sorry for the extremely long wait. Been very busy and, in reality, I haven't worked on this story in about three to four months. Sorry about that. Don't know when the next update will be. I'm trying! Ja ne! ~*~


	19. Author's Note

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

            Okay, here's the drill everyone. I am completely stressed out lately to the point I had a minor breakdown tonight. I'm going home on Tuesday for Thanksgiving Break and a much needed relaxation time. During this time I don't think I will be able to write, now that my mind is completely fired. When I get back, I have finals coming up that I _really_ need to study for. So I don't think I will be able to even look at my fanfics until about December 18th. 

            I thought I should inform all of you of this. Sorry everyone. I'm just not doing well at the moment. I will do the best I can to recover as quickly as possible and return to this soon. Thank you so much for reading my stories and giving me so much support. 

            Until I return, Ja ne.

                        ~Sakura onto Hitomi


	20. Chapter 19

~*~Today (December 4th) is my best friend's birthday so as part of her gift, I told her to pick one of my fanfics and I would update it for her. So she picked this one. This one's for you Iris!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening her eyes, Kagome saw the sunlight seep through her window, shining down on her and the sleeping silver haired boy. He had this peaceful look on his face that seemed so very familiar. An image of a tree and an arrow in his chest appeared in her mind, causing her to shake her head. 'What was that? A memory?' Seeing the hanyou stir a bit, Kagome smiled softly and grabbed the extra blanket at the end of her bed, wrapping it around the boy. 

Silently, Kagome got up out of the bed and headed down stairs into the living room. All over the room were many pictures of happy faces, of times before. In one she was standing in a kimono near a great tree while one held her mother standing with a man she had not seen around the shrine. 'He looks so familiar and my heart aches seeing this picture. But why?'

"Kagome?"

The said girl turned to see that boy, Souta, looking at her with concerned eyes. "What is it?"

The boy shifted a bit before answering her. "Do you know who that man is in that picture?"

Taking another look at the photo, she looked back at Souta. "He seems familiar. Who is he?"

Souta's gaze went to the floor. "That's our dad. He died a long time ago."

Shocked, Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. "My… dad's dead?" A nod was all she received as she took one last look at the photo. "I think I need to go for a walk." With that, she placed the picture back in its place and quickly left the house, leaving Souta behind. The surroundings blurred together as Kagome walked with her eyes shut, holding back tears. 'I didn't even know my own father. I don't want to be a stranger in my own life anymore.'

A strange feeling overtook Kagome at the moment, causing her to open her eyes and look towards that small house from before.

_~Flashback~_

_Kagome felt a spark of some sort as they passed a small little house. "What's that?"_

_Inu Yasha was the one to answer her. "That's the well house."_

_"Can we look inside?"_

_Inu Yasha hesitated. He seemed to be somewhat… frightened of that house. "Maybe later. You should go inside and rest."_

_Sango, Miroku and Shippou all snapped their heads up in surprise. After a glare from Inu though, they looked away with that calm look on their faces. Kagome just blinked in confusion._

_~End Flashback~_

Everything inside her screamed at Kagome to wait for Inu Yasha, but curiosity won. Taking a few steps at a time, Kagome threw open the doors to see an old well inside. An image of that… cat… appeared before her. "What is that cat doing here? Come here Buyo."

Kagome went to fetch that blob of a cat, but when she got by the well, a great blue light emerged from it. Eyes wide, she looked at it as she slowly backed away. The cat image jumped into the well. "No, Buyo!" With that, Kagome leaped forward and fell into the well. The last thing she heard was that boy Souta crying out her name.

~

"How long ago did she jump in?"

Inu Yasha looked desperately at Souta, who was still in tears. "I- I think maybe fifteen minutes ago."

"Then why did you wait this long to get me?!?"

Sango put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. You won't get any answers if you yell at the poor kid."

Taking deep breaths, Inu Yasha began to pace back and forth. "Okay, so we should all go back and get her out of there."

"That won't do any good now. She will know she's not in her own time. Might as well change into our regular clothing and go over."

Inu Yasha looked over at Miroku. "The longer we wait, the more danger she's in!"

Sighing, Miroku threw down the urge to beat him over the head. "I know that! I'm worried about Kagome-sama as well, but we have to be prepared!"

After glaring at him for awhile, the hanyou sighed, processing all the monk had said. "Let's hurry then."

With that, they all ran inside to change and prepare themselves for a battle that was most likely to come.

~

It was dark. The ground below her was somewhat sandy. Lifting her head, Kagome looked above her to see no roof to the well house, but the blue sky. 'Now that's odd.' Getting up, she grabbed onto the vines that "magically" appeared and climbed out of the well. When she reached the lip, Kagome pulled herself over and sat on the edge. Looking out before her, Kagome was more or less shocked. The house was no where to be seen! All she could see was forest, lush and green as if the trees were relatively new or young. 'Okay, that's not normal.'

Taking a deep breath, Kagome started walking when she picked out one tree out of all of them. 'That tree looks familiar! That's that tree… what did they call it? The God Tree or something like that.' With higher spirits, Kagome ran off in that direction, hoping maybe someone would be there. To her surprise, no one was there, but that image of Inu Yasha pinned to the tree with an arrow in his chest entered her mind again. 'What's going on here?!?'

That tingle feeling came again as she felt something rushing towards her. Turning in the direction of the feeling, Kagome came face to face with a tall man with a high pony tail and very blue eyes. He had a brown… tail?!?!.. and pointy ears as well.

The man looked up at her and smile. "Hey, Kagome. I was getting worried when I didn't catch your scent for awhile now. Glad to see you're alright and not with that mutt."

'Scent?!?! Mutt?!?'

The blue eyed man looked at her with worry in his eyes. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Kagome did the only thing she could do at that moment. She fainted.

~

After coming out of the well with all the gang, Inu Yasha stiffened suddenly as he caught a familiar scent. "Kagome was here. She went towards the tree. I can smell it." Without waiting for the others, Inu Yasha took off for his tree as quickly as he could. Upon reaching it, he found no one there. Sniffing around, he caught Kagome's scent again, but with fear in it. 'She's afraid of the past. I figured she would be. Wait…' A new scent filled his nose which he recognized almost immediately, causing him to growl. 

"What is it, Inu Yasha?" Miroku and the others had caught up and were bracing themselves when they saw the hanyou enraged. All the silver haired man did was say one word as they went wide eyed.

"Kouga."

~*~That's enough for now. Thank you all for putting up with me and my extended absence. Ja ne!~*~


	21. Chapter 20

~*~Here's my Holiday gift for you all: a new chapter! I'm updating all my stories for you readers as a thank you. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep chocolate colored eyes opened to a dark room. Something that felt oddly like hay or straw was beneath her as she slowly picked up her head. 'Where the heck am I?!? A cave?!?'

Looking around, Kagome saw many people… wait, they all had tails and were wearing very very odd clothing. They were also currently looking at her. One smiled. "Oh? Hi there, Kagome-sis. I'll go tell Kouga you're awake now." With that, the… man ran off.

'Kagome… sis?!? I'm not related to him, am I? Oh, my head hurts.'

Suddenly, that same tingle feeling was back as she saw that man from before walk in. "So, you're finally awake. I was getting worried for a moment there. What happened, Kagome?" Distant eyes looked into Kouga's blue ones, which he noticed right away. "Are you alright? You look as if you've never seen me before."

"You… you mean we've met? How do you know me? Where am I?"

Hearing that caused the wolf demon to back off a bit as his eyes opened wide in shock. 'She doesn't know me? What the hell did that mutt-face do to her?!?!?' Looking at her intently, Kouga responded. "What did Inu Yasha do to you?"

After blinking a bit, Kagome replied, "You know Inu Yasha? Do you know where I can find him? And you didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

Sighing, Kouga sat beside her. "I'm Kouga, leader of the Wolf Youkai tribe."

"Wolf… youkai??"

"That's right. We've known each other for awhile now. You're currently here with my clan where I thought you would be safe. You fainted out by that tree near the well." Kouga's mind was running a mile a minute. 'What the hell happened to her?'

Looking around, Kagome felt frightened yet safe at the same time. It wasn't the safe feeling she felt when she was with Inu Yasha, telling her she had to get out of there. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at… Kouga, realizing he was talking. "What?"

"I said what happened to you?"

"Oh, well, I'm not really sure. They didn't tell me what happened. All I know is I woke up in the hospital and there were these strange people around me. They said they knew me and were my friends. I felt I could trust them."

Kouga didn't concentrate on that weird word she used. "Them?"

"Hai. Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan, Inu Yasha… There was this other woman named Kaede as well. Then there was my family I guess."

Thinking about this, Kouga realized Kagome had lost all her memories, causing her to not know anything. "Kagome, where are the others?" He had a few questions he had to get from them.

The raven haired girl looked down. "I don't know. All I know is I went into the well house and then suddenly I'm here and… where is here anyway?"

As Kouga was about to answer, a loud cry was heard not too far off. Kagome jumped up and instinctively ran out of the cave, not bothering to turn around when Kouga called to her. 'For some reason, I feel I have to go there.' Running with all her strength, Kagome raced into the forest, Kouga not too far behind her.

~

The gang had eventually begun following Inu Yasha's nose as they traveled throughout the forest, trying to trace Kouga's footsteps. 'Stupid wimpy wolf. If he hurt Kagome in anyway, I'm gonna kill him!'

Sango sighed as she slapped Miroku's hand away. "Not now, monk. I don't have the patience for your groping."

Acting as though he didn't hear her, Miroku leaned in a bit. "What do you think he'll do if he finds her with Kouga?"

"Kill him, most likely. If you think about it, he probably helped her. I mean, Kagome-chan has no memories what so ever. What would happen if a demon attacked her? She wouldn't know what to do."

"Where are the shards anyway?"

"When Kagome-chan's mother was given her things, they were in her pocket. Mrs. Higurashi put them in Kagome-chan's room."

"Makes sense to keep them out of this Era. Who knows what would be after her if she was wandering around aimlessly with them around her neck?"

"Would you two shut up?!? I need to concentrate!"

"Gomen. I keep forgetting your dog-ness."

"What was that, Monk?!?!"

"Nothing!"

"Thought so." With that, Inu Yasha's nose went back into the dirt as he picked up Kagome's scent again, still mixed with Kouga's. 'Stupid wolf…' Something new hit his nose at that moment. 'Blood. It's not Kagome's, but there's still a lot of it.' Knowing Kagome would be furious if he didn't help out, which he hated doing but only did to stop her whining, he sighed and took off in the direction the blood was, leaving Miroku and Sango to stare at him. Without hesitation, they ran after their hanyou friend.

They soon arrived at a village which was under attack by a large youkai, what type they could not tell. Popping his knuckles, Inu Yasha ran full speed at the demon and prepared his attack. "Sankontetsu!"

The youkai heard them come and quickly dodged out of the way, swinging his tail and hitting Inu Yasha across the area. The hanyou flew until his body smacked into the trunk of a tree, splitting it in two. The demon laughed. "Oh? A hanyou? You think you can defeat me?"

"Hiraikotsu!" A large boomerang flew at the demon, but he just jumped out of the way, causing the thing to chop a few trees down. After catching the boomerang, Sango glared at the demon. Before she could react, its tail smacked into her, sending her flying.

"Sango?!?" Miroku watched in horror as the youkai exterminator was sent into the air, deep within the forest, her cry sounding out and into his ears. With that, Miroku faced the demon. "Kazaana!" Unleashing his wind tunnel, Miroku faced off with the demon, who merely smacked the ground, causing the monk to only pick up stones and dirt. A buzzing noise was heard moments later. 'The poison insects! Naraku's doing.' Closing off the kazaana, he looked over to see Inu Yasha standing and holding the Tetsusaiga. 

"I don't have time for you. Just die already! Kaze no Kizu!" The demon simply looked over and quickly moved out of the way, sending its tail towards the hanyou. Suddenly, something pink flew by and hit the demon, causing it great pains. 'An arrow?' Everyone looked over to where the pink glow came from to find a raven haired woman standing with a bow in her hand, another arrow ready.

"Kagome?"

"Inu Yasha! There's something pink glowing from its tail! Closer to the body."

'A Shikon no Tama shard!' With that, Inu Yasha raced forward and attempted to slice the demon apart. Another arrow was fired and he realized the demon was attempting to swat at him again. He continued to charge and was about to make contact with the demon when it sent its tail out once again… Only issue with this was it wasn't sent after Inu Yasha, but at…

"KAGOME!!!!!"

The girl realized this too late and was struck hard with the tail, sending her flying just like her other female friend. Enraged, Inu Yasha chopped up the demon and, without picking up the shard, raced after the woman who had fallen. 

After searching for a few moments, he found her lying against a tree, her eyes closed as red was surrounding her. "No, no Kagome, wake up!" Inu Yasha ran up and knelt beside her, gently shaking her to get her to open her eyes. "Kagome? Come on, Kagome. You have to wake up! Kagome!!!"

He could hear a gasp and knew Sango was behind him, probably leaning on Miroku's shoulder. He didn't care at the moment. His eyes were burning with salt as tears were beginning to form. "Come on, Kagome. Don't die on me now. Kagome!"

Deep brown eyes remained covered by lids as the red pool slowly began to grow.

~*~Ooooh! Another cliffy. Will she survive this time? What happened to Kouga? And if the insects were there, what about Naraku? –insert evil smile- Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Ja ne!~*~


	22. Chapter 21

~*~Let's see if I can give you all a nice update today.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Recap:_ _"KAGOME!!!!!"_

_The girl realized this too late and was struck hard with the tail, sending her flying just like her other female friend. Enraged, Inu Yasha chopped up the demon and, without picking up the shard, raced after the woman who had fallen. _

_ After searching for a few moments, he found her lying against a tree, her eyes closed as red was surrounding her. "No, no Kagome, wake up!" Inu Yasha ran up and knelt beside her, gently shaking her to get her to open her eyes. "Kagome? Come on, Kagome. You have to wake up! Kagome!!!"_

_He could hear a gasp and knew Sango was behind him, probably leaning on Miroku's shoulder. He didn't care at the moment. His eyes were burning with salt as tears were beginning to form. "Come on, Kagome. Don't die on me now. Kagome!"_

_Deep brown eyes remained covered by lids as the red pool slowly began to grow._

~~~

He didn't know what to do. Kagome was laying here, blood pouring out of her, and he just couldn't think. Why didn't he jump over to save her like always? He was mad at himself, blaming himself for this. Inu Yasha still held Kagome, wishing her to wake up like always, when a familiar scent caught his nose. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Kouga?" Sango looked at the demon with confusion. 'If Kagome was with him before, why wasn't she with him when this happened?'

The youkai ignored her as he went to Kagome's side. Terror filled his eyes as he watched her blood empty out of her. "Kuso. What happened??" Sharply, he turned his gaze to the hanyou beside him. "You were supposed to protect her!"

"Now's not the time for that, Kouga. We have to get Kagome-sama some help." Miroku first made sure Sango could stand on her own before going over to the other men. The monk had found the youkai exterminator in a similar position as the young miko, but lucky landed in some bushes. She was weak, but insisted on finding Kagome. 

The monk knew the hanyou was upset, so much that words would not be possible at the moment. "Inu Yasha, go through the well and get Kaede. Bring her to her hut. We will bring Kagome there for her." Seeing the hanyou was still not moving, Miroku went beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Inu Yasha, the longer you wait the less chance Kagome-sama will have. You have to leave her in our care until you return with Kaede. It's the only way. I know you don't want to lose her again."

That snapped him out of his daze. Inu Yasha nodded at Miroku while gently placing Kagome into his arms. Slowly, and without taking his eyes off of her, he stood up and made his way towards the well. He heard Sango tell him to hurry, which after a few moments, he did, running his hardest to make sure he got back in time. 'Please Kagome. Please don't leave me again.'

~

That was the second longest night in Inu Yasha's life. Kaede and Sango were working hard to bring Kagome back to him, but the time it was taking was torture. Miroku knew this and was giving the hanyou some space by questioning Kouga. "What happened anyway? I thought Kagome was with you?"

Sighing, the wolf youkai scratched his head in frustration. "She was. I found her by that stupid tree of his, but I guess she got freaked out and fainted. I took her back to the cave and eventually she woke up. What happened to her anyway? Why doesn't she have any memories?"

Taking a quick glance at the hanyou by the door, Miroku decided to let Kouga in on what was going on. "Before Kagome left to her time, Kikyo placed a terrible curse on her. The Dark Nothing. Basically it was tearing apart Kagome's memories and soul piece by piece, trapping her in the darkest areas of her mind until death. Kikyo planned on stealing Kagome's soul in order to come back to life." Seeing the wolf prince start to growl, he continued. "Inu Yasha saved her by guiding her back to the living, but apparently much damage had been done, for she has lost most of her memories. We have been trying to help her, but it's as if she's meeting us for the first time. She doesn't know anything about this time at all. That's why she was afraid of you. She doesn't know who you are."

Miroku waited for Kouga to absorb all this information before throwing out his own question. "Why weren't you with Kagome-sama?"

The wolf glared at him, but for some reason decided to answer the monk. "I was explaining who I was to her when we heard a cry from not too far away. Kagome got up and ran out of the cave before I could say anything. I followed and quickly caught up with her, but she demanded to go find out what was wrong. Deciding to just humor her, I picked her up and raced over here when we saw the dead bodies of some of the villagers. Kagome picked up some arrows and a bow before she ran off again. I tried to follow her, but this demon got in my way. I was fighting it when I felt my skin crawl, knowing danger was nearby, so I got out of the way. Good timing too. Mutt face's stupid sword attack killed that demon. By the time I found you guys, Doggie boy was running into the forest. I also saw the Shikon shard on the ground, so I snatched it up. Don't even ask, monk. I figure Kagome's the one that really deserves it anyway."

A nod was all he received. Miroku looked in the direction of the hut, silently praying for the miko's safety. Inu Yasha had disappeared by that time, probably went up to his tree to think. That gave our perverted monk to think as well. 'Naraku was definitely involved then, but I had no idea there were two demons. Could Naraku possibly know about Kagome? If so, we're going to have a much harder time than usual.'

~

The sun peaked its head about the mountains and onto the land, bringing the morning with it. Kouga and Miroku stood outside the hut as an exhausted Sango came out, nearly collapsing if it weren't for Miroku. The monk caught and steadied her before the ground could claim her. He looked into her tired eyes and silently asked if she was alright. The youkai slayer simply nodded as she became balanced.

Kouga couldn't have cared less about this little lovers moment. "How is she?"

Kaede came out rubbing her temples. "Someone go get Inu Yasha. He'll want to hear this as well."

Noticing the monk was busy at the moment with that girl, Kouga walked off into the forest, deep in his thoughts. 'It was my fault she got hurt. I shouldn't have let her run away like that. Hurry up, dog-turd. Kagome has to be okay or I just don't know what I'd do.'

Finally, he reached that tree Inu Yasha was obsessed with. "Yo! Inu Yasha! That old hag wants to talk with us about Kagome! Hurry up!"

Within a blink of an eye, the hanyou was out of the tree and running back to the hunt, leaving Kouga to just blink. Snapping out of it, he followed the white haired man back to the village and to the old woman. 'Please be well, Kagome. Please be alive.'

~*~Sorry, but how else am I going to get all those reviews? Cliffhangers you should expect by now. Enjoy the chapter! Ja ne!~*~


	23. Chapter 22

~*~Hi all! Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately. The curse of a freshman in college. *sigh* Read!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu Yasha ran as fast as he could to get to the small hut he considered like a second home. 'Please, let Kagome be alright.' He could tell that wolf was behind him, keeping a small distance for some odd reason. Shaking his head, the hanyou kept going until the old miko was in his line of vision. Coming to a stop in front of her, Inu Yasha looked at her with intensity and desperation. "How is she?"

Kaede smiled. "She's alright, Inu Yasha, still asleep from all the work though. Best not wake her."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he visibly relaxed. "Can I see her?"

A nod was all he received before the hanyou went right into the hut. Kouga remained outside, not asking or demanding to see Kagome first for some reason. Inu Yasha didn't care at the moment. He walked into the room and saw the raven haired beauty laying on a futon, looking somewhat weak. She was practically covered in bandages, but alive.

The hanyou walked over and sat by her side, taking her hand in his. 'I am so sorry, Kagome. I should have done something to protect you. None of this would have happened if I hadn't have said those things to you that day. It's all my fault.'

That same small unnoticed spark came at their skin contact. A small squeeze of his hand was what Inu Yasha felt at the moment. It was if she was trying to reassure him she was alright and that she forgave him. 'Please come back to me… Kagome…'

~*~

"Hoshi-sama?"

Miroku continued to walk into the forest, turning his head to look at her. "Sango, please come with me. I wish to speak with you in a more private area." When she gave him a slight glare, he put up his hands. "I give you my word they will not wander while we talk."

After a brief moment, Sango nodded and followed the perverted monk deeper into the forest. It wasn't long before she realized where they were headed. "Hoshi-sama? Why are we heading for Goshinboku? Inu Yasha's tree?"

The monk didn't answer but continued on his path, only stopping when his destination was reached. Without a word, Miroku sat at the base of the wise and ancient tree, indicating for the youkai exterminator to do the same. Sango chose to stand instead. With a sigh, the hentai spoke. "Please sit beside me, Sango. I will not have the courage to say what needs to be said if you are so distant."

With a slight nod of her head, she did as he requested. Her legs were up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them, directing her attention to the ground. 

"Do you remember back before we all met, Sango? How we lived our lives?"

It took a moment for the woman to recall those times, with Kohaku and her father living in the exterminators' village. "I remember carefree days, but also times when I had to fight. But I felt at ease, knowing I would go home to the people who loved me."

Turning slightly away from her, Miroku stared off into the sky. "I can remember the people around me, how they tried to comfort me after my father's death. My whole life had been plagued with Naraku, knowing that someday, a demon I had never crossed would cause my death. There were many happy times, but the days I remember most are the ones filled with worry. When would my curse take my life? How long did I truly have on this earth?" Lowering his head, Miroku went on. "I made a vow, Sango."

"To destroy Naraku and free yourself from the curse."

A small smile formed on his face. "A different one. You see, I vowed if I ever found a woman who-"

Sango shot up. "A woman who would bear your child?!?!? Damn it, Hoshi-sama! You dragged me out here to tell me that?!?!?!"

For some reason, Miroku remained calm. "A woman who made me feel as if my world were shattered if she ever got hurt, I would tell her how I felt about her before it was too late. A woman who made me put her life before my own. Sango," the monk turned to face her with this weird look in his eye as he continued, "all that has happened to Kagome… I don't think I would be able to handle it if that happened to you. My whole world would indeed crumble. I never realized it before and for that I'm sorry. I love you, Sango. I know now I always will."

The youkai exterminator was in a state of shock as she absorbed all he had just said. 'He… he loves me? But how?' A thought struck her, causing her to back away from him. "Gomen, Hoshi-sama. I wish I could believe you."

Miroku stood and looked at her, pain in his eyes due to the fact she didn't believe him. "I would not lie to you, Sango. I do love you, with all my heart and soul."

Shaking her head, Sango backed away more, wrapping her arms around herself. She turned so her back was to him, unable to look into his eyes anymore. "Hoshi-sama, I cannot believe what you say. You are a lecher, a hentai through and through. What am I to do if I believe your words and you betray me with someone younger and prettier, one willing to give you a child?" Without her realizing, tears had begun tumbling down her face, showing her just how much pain she would go through if that were to happen.

Two arms snaked around her waist as she was pulled against Miroku's strong chest. Leaning in, he spoke directly in her ear. "You are the only woman for me. There is no other that is prettier. The most beautiful woman in the world is right here."

Turning so she looked him in the eye, Sango questioned him. "You're words flatter me, but I can't help but wonder if that's all they are used for. How do I know if they are true?"

Looking into his violet eyes, Sango saw an emotion reflected in them, one she felt she shared. While she looked into his soul, Miroku drowned in her chocolate orbs. He saw a flicker of hope in them, wishing so desperately that his words were truthful. Before he lost his nerve, the monk leaned down and placed his lips onto hers, kissing her with all the love he had flowing through him. To his surprise, Miroku felt her arms snake up to his neck as she returned the emotions he was giving to her.

Eventually, they needed to part for air, neither stepping out of their current position. Sango's eyes sparkled as Miroku's looked sincere and full of joy. The female leaned her head on his shoulder, bringing herself even closer to him as his hold on her tightened. "I love you too, Miroku."

~*~

Kouga sat with his back against the hut, keeping watch until the others returned. The old hag said something about herbs while the two humans went off into the forest for a moment. It wasn't like he cared anyway. He needed time to think. 'Even without her memories, she ran to Inu Yasha. She didn't even know he was here, but felt the need to go to him.' That thought bothered the wolf youkai greatly, finally realizing the bond between the girl and that dog face was indeed very strong, something he could not break.

Sighing, Kouga got up and began pacing, trying to get his thoughts in order. 'I know what I need to do now. I'll have to wait until mutt face gets out of there though. He won't like it, but he'll just have to deal with it.'

"Have ye finally decided what you wish to do involving Kagome?"

Kouga looked over at that old miko with an annoyed glare. Before answering, he began heading to a different part of the forest. "Tell them I shall return tomorrow morning to check in on her."

Kaede was indeed shocked. "You will not stay to see her?"

"I don't belong here. I know now I never will." With that, the wolf youkai took off in a whirlwind, probably back to his cave and pack. 

Kaede sighed. 'I know you still fancy Kagome and will protect her as much as you can. It takes a lot to step out of the way and let her love someone else. You would not do it if you knew Inu Yasha could not step up to the task. Young wolf prince, you are indeed wiser beyond your years.'

Smiling, the old woman went into the hut with the herbs she had gathered.

~

Kaede had come in and gone after checking up on Kagome, who was still asleep. Inu Yasha sat there, not leaving her side. Her breathing was even and he could hear her heart beating in her chest, confirming she was still alive. 

For some reason, the hanyou felt exhausted, so very tired. It was very odd to him, considering he was, in fact, a hanyou, but the sleep overwhelmed him and Inu Yasha slowly let his eyelids drop, never letting go of Kagome's hand in the process.

Inu Yasha was met with a grassy hillside and a clear blue sky overhead, a soft breeze blowing, greeting his face. The grass felt soft and warm under his bare feet as he walked around. Ahead of him, the hanyou spotted a very familiar site. 'The well?'

Someone seemed to be sitting on the edge of it, as if waiting for something. Curious, Inu Yasha walked closer and was shocked at who he saw. 'It can't be.' Getting even closer, until he was only ten feet away, he stopped. "K-Kikyo?"

The woman turned her head and smiled at him. "Glad to know you still recognize me, Inu Yasha."

"What are you doing in my dream?"

That smile stayed on her lips as she got up and faced him fully. "You have really changed, Inu Yasha. I hardly recognize you anymore. And yes, that is a compliment. Before, you lived for the sake of surviving. Now, you live for a purpose, for her."

He didn't know what to say to the dead miko before him. Her smile only grew. "Don't even think about it. I understand now what went on between us was only so you would find her, your true soul mate. She may be my reincarnate, but she is so much more than that, something I could never be. What happened with us was tragic, but it had to be done."

It all made sense now. The pain and sorrow he went through was all so he would realize just how much Kagome meant to him. She chased away his sorrows and pain, but he just didn't see it soon enough. Was this all some test?

Kikyo's gaze went to the forest, as if sensing something. "Inu Yasha, time is precious, always moving. Things are constantly changing around us, whether for the better or worse. Don't let the better pass you by. You deserve only the best."

"What will happen to you, Kikyo? It doesn't seem like you had a fair hand in this."

Turning her head back to him, the miko smiled again. "Not all of my soul is in Kagome. I realized that after I ran away from her when I came back to life. Her soul is large, a combination of mine within hers. In other words, her soul as well as mine was transferred into me that day, but my hatred gave out first, overpowered hers. That's why she was able to call herself back. She gave me part of my soul back that day, leaving it behind. She wanted me to live, but didn't realize I would use my second chance to take you away from this world. I know this is all confusing, but my point is my whole soul has been returned to me during this ordeal. I might be reincarnated again, but I am not sure. Maybe this life wasn't for me and my true life will begin later." Seeing him try to comprehend this, Kikyo sighed. "In other words, my destiny in this time was to bring you to your soul mate. Now that it's over, I can be reborn and live my life again in another time, with a new destiny."

With a nod, Inu Yasha smiled at her. "Arigatou. I wish only the best for you, Kikyo."

"Inu Yasha?"

A voice called to him from the forest, causing him to turn his gaze to the trees. He looked back at Kikyo, at her smiling at him. She was finally a free woman, happy. That was all he could ever wish for. "Go. Go to your destiny, Inu Yasha. This is the last thing I can give you. After this, you probably won't see me again. Just know, even after everything we went through, I don't regret meeting you."

Before heading into the forest, Inu Yasha came around and hugged the miko he had cared for so long ago. "Be at peace, Kikyo." With that, he sprinted off to the forest, taking one last look back to see she had disappeared.

Racing into the forest, Inu Yasha felt as if he was being led in circles. The trees raced passed and soon the exit came into view. Slowing down, the hanyou saw the well in front of him again, but it felt different this time. Coming closer to the well, Inu Yasha heard something inside of it. Looking over the side of it, a woman with raven hair sat there curled up into a ball in the corner. "Kagome?"

The woman looked up, chocolate eyes gazing up at him, tears falling from them. Confused, the hanyou jumped down to crouch in front of her, looking at her with concerned eyes. "What's wrong? You've been crying."

Kagome continued to just look at him. "I don't know which way to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Which way should I go? Do I belong up there, with you and the gang? Should I go back to my time and go on as if none of this ever happened? I feel so lost. I don't know where to go."

Shaking his head, Inu Yasha reached over and placed his hand on her cheek. "Kagome, no matter where you go, you will always belong. No matter which time you pick, you won't be alone. I'll go with you, be by your side, no matter which you decide."

Deep brown orbs focused on his amber ones, as if trying to see if his words held truth. Taking her into his arms, Inu Yasha held her close to him, trying to show her how he felt. "You know I am no good with words. I can't show what you mean to me. Please, just know you are everything to me. I'll go with you anywhere."

He felt Kagome shifting in his arms, trying to look at him. "Take me home, Inu Yasha. Take me to where my loved ones are, where the world is safe and where I am protected by my friends. Please?"

With that, Inu Yasha shifted and waited for her to get on his back. When he felt her tight hold on him, the hanyou jumped out of the well and into the feudal era, to the same field he was in with before. Letting her down, he gazed into Kagome's eyes and smiled. All he saw was her, no traces of the former miko. "Welcome home, Kagome."

~*~That seems like a good place to stop for now. I think there might be one more chapter left, not sure yet. Reviews are wonderful. Hopefully I can finish this fic within two weeks. Ja ne!!!~*~


	24. Chapter 23

~*~Thank you all very much for sticking with me throughout this long period of time. I am proud to present to you the final chapter of _Lost_.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu Yasha was awakened by a very loud "HENTAI" and a nice smack. Right away he knew Miroku and Sango weren't that far away… well, Sango wasn't. That monk might not be alive this time. Shaking his head, the hanyou looked at the woman next to him, still sleeping peacefully. Kagome had this more relaxed look to her face than before, though he couldn't figure out why. It was definitely different than before.

"But Sango, I'm sorry! It just slipped! Honest!"

"I should have known better than to trust a pervert!"

"It was an innocent mistake! Let me make it up to you…"

"Don't come near me, hoshi-sama."

"Sango, allow me to correct myself."

"Ahh!!! Get off me! Hentai!!! Hiraikotsu!"

"S-Sango, you wouldn't!"

"Run fast, hentai!"

"Eeep!!"

"Kirara! Get him!"

"Mew…. RRRRRRR!!!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!"

*Sweatdrop*

Inu Yasha shook his head again as he turned his attention back to the girl from the future. She was still very much asleep, not really there at all. While she slept, the silver haired man sat and thought over his dream. 'What did Kikyo mean? What was so important to know? Kagome seemed so unsure, so lost. Is that what it's like for her everyday? I don't want her to feel like that anymore. I want to be with her, protect her from everything.'

"Hmm…"

Snapping to attention, amber eyes went towards the raven haired girl lying down beside him. His eyes were full of hope as he gazed upon her. "Kagome?"

Eyes fluttered open until her chocolate orbs focused on him, confusion swimming in them. "Inu Yasha?"

Sighing, the said man relaxed. "It's about time."

Kagome sat up quickly and glared at him. "What am I doing here?"

"What do you mean? You've been here for awhile now."

The female's eyes narrowed even more as she took in a deep breath. "OSUWARI!!!!!!" With that, Inu Yasha fell flat to the ground and two feet into the ground.

~

"OSUWARI!!!!!!!"

Sango looked up and released Miroku's neck, letting him drop to the ground with little swirlies in his eyes. "Kagome-chan?"

The monk shook his head to refocus. "Kagome-sama? She must be awake, but why would she 'sit' him? We better head back."

"Kirara."

The two climbed onto the fire cat and raced back to the hut to find an Inu crater. A fuming girl was now standing up, all bruises gone from her body. "You stupid dog! I can't believe you would drag me back here without my permission. And while I was sleeping, no less! Even I gave you better credit than that!"

*Blink blink*

"Kagome-chan?"

"Hmm?" Kagome looked over to see Sango and Miroku standing in the door way just blinking at her. The girl still seemed ticked off. "And you two! You let him drag me back here?!? What kind of friends are you anyway??"

Miroku took a quick look to see the steam had stopped, but the hanyou was still twitching on the ground. "Kagome-sama, why did you use the command?"

Grumbling was heard from the hole in the ground. "Stupid wench…"

The woman glared at the talking crater. "Command? Oh, you mean OSUWARI??" Inu Yasha fell even further into the ground, twitching even more. 

"Kagome-chan! What are you doing?"

"Teaching him for dragging me back here after all he said to me."

Both humans blinked again, completely confused. "What did he say? What do you mean drag you back here?"

Miroku shook his head a bit, then looked at Kagome with complete confusion. "Kagome-sama, what is the last thing you remember?"

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "I sat… _him_… then went back home and to the park. Next thing I know, I wake up here with him looking over at me as if I could have died or something."

Inu Yasha was finally able to sit up and look at her. "You really need to stop with that word."

"Wait, Kagome-sama, that's all you remember?"

Raising one eyebrow, Kagome nodded. "Yeah… why?"

"Kagome-chan, that happened around two weeks ago. When you left…" Sango looked at Miroku, who looked at the hanyou. Inu Yasha looked at them, since he was now standing, and nodded. 

The monk took Sango's arm and turned her towards the door. "Kagome-sama, we will be right outside. I think Inu Yasha is the one who wishes to tell you what happened. Please don't use the command during this explanation. He's been through enough." With that, the two humans walked out of the hut.

"Okay, I'm confused now."

The hanyou turned to the young miko. "You might want to sit for this." 

After she did so, the raven haired woman looked at him as he sat down as well. "What did Sango-chan mean when she said that was two weeks ago?"

Taking a deep breath, Inu Yasha looked her straight in the eye. "After that little incident, you ran back home and to the park, but something happened there. Some of these guys surrounded you and started to really beat you up. At least, that's what I saw when I got there."

"You crossed through the well so soon after our fight?"

"May I continue?"

"Be my guest."

"Anyway, you were unconscious on the ground when I came. I took care of those guys and went to you to find out you weren't breathing. Picking you up, I ran to that… hos-pi-tal and gave you to a healer. They said you were in something called a coma." Hearing her gasp, he realized she knew what that meant. "Your mother came to the hospital and told me to go home and get the gang to come see you. While we were all there, Miroku felt a dark presence over your body, as if you were under a spell. We all, minus the fox, came back here to Kaede's and found out a curse was indeed on you. The Dark Nothing. It causes the person to become a somewhat shell, everything locked away deep inside. Your soul would have left your body if we didn't work fast to save you. It was Kikyo who placed the spell on you."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Kikyo?"

"She wanted your soul to come back to life. We hunted her down and confronted her. In the end, I had to kill her. Kikyo's gone now."

A look of sympathy entered Kagome's eyes. "That is a rather sad way to go though."

"She was trying to kill you and steal your soul."

"Doesn't matter. Still a horrible way to die, by your love's sword."

Inu Yasha shifted a bit at that, but continued. "We went back and to the hospital with Kaede to help. The way to reverse the spell was for someone to go into your mind and serve as your guide back to the living. I went in and freed your soul, but something happened after you woke up. You didn't remember us at all."

"I had amnesia?"

Thinking about it, Inu Yasha recognized the word, so he nodded. "We had to help you slowly remember things, but we never told you about the past. We all had been living with you in the future for a little over a week. You still didn't remember anything, not even the well house, but you did feel something about it. While I was asleep, you went to the well house and fell into the well to the past. Souta saw and called to us. We all went after you and I followed your scent, but Kouga found you first."

"Kouga-kun?"

Rolling his eyes, Inu Yasha continued. "We tried to follow you, but a village was under attack, so we went to help out. During the fight, you appeared with your arrows and saw a jewel shard. While we were fighting, you got hit by the demon and was flown back into the forest. After I defeated it, I ran to find you lying by a tree in a pool of your own blood. I… We were all afraid we had lost you again, so I went back to get Kaede while the gang took you to her hut."

"Why not just take me to my time?"

"You want to explain it to those healers how you got those wounds?"

"Good point."

"Kaede and Sango worked all night to make sure you survived. I've been sitting here making sure you come back to us." He didn't feel the need to mention Kikyo and the dream to her.

Kagome sat there, absorbing all he had said. "That's not everything, is it?"

"What?"

"There was more. I had a weird dream. Kikyo was there. She said I needed to figure out what's real and where I belong. She also apologized for all the torment she put us through, but that it was necessary. Next thing I knew, I was in the well crying and you called to me. You jumped down to see what was wrong and I told you the truth, that I didn't know where to go. You said it didn't matter because you would follow me. You said I meant everything to you. Then you took me out of the well and took my hand as we walked away." A tinge of pink appeared on Kagome's cheeks as she spoke, obviously embarrassed that she had a dream about the hanyou.

"So you had the same dream as I did." 

It was spoken in almost a whisper, but Kagome heard it. "What?"

A small smile spread on his lips as he looked at her. "I had the same dream, only a different conversation with Kikyo. Kagome, I meant what I said in it. I'll go wherever you go, which ever time you choose. Personally I don't think you have to pick, but that's up to you."

A weird look entered her eyes. "So, I mean everything to you?"

Lowering his head, Inu Yasha answered, "much more than you know."

He felt her soft hand on his cheek as his face was turned to look at her. "Then tell me."

Now this he didn't expect. Did he really want to tell Kagome he was in love with her? He had wanted to tell her when she woke up from the coma, but then she didn't know who he was, who she was. Was now the time to say those three little words?

Looking into her eyes, Inu Yasha knew the answer. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the woman in front of him. "I…I love you, Kagome."

Her eyes softened as tears came to her eyes. She was crying? But why? "Inu Yasha…"

A small feeling of fear engulfed him. What if she was repulsed by the idea of having him love her? He was only a pathetic hanyou after all. But, that didn't sound like Kagome.

"I love you too."

His eyes shot open as he looked at her fully. She loved him?? Inu Yasha didn't have time to say anything as he felt her lips pressed against his. Though he was shock, he picked up quickly what was happening as he closed his eyes and kissed her back with all the love he had for her. When they finally broke apart for air, he looked deep into her brown eyes and smiled. "I've wanted to do that for awhile now. Apparently you did too."

"Don't ruin the moment, Inu Yasha."

"As you wish." With that, he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Awww. Now that's more like it."

Both heads broke the kiss in order to look towards the door where two pairs of eyes were seen. Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles and got up. "The concept of privacy means nothing to you two?!?"

"EEP!!" Both humans ran as an angry hanyou was chasing after them, leaving the miko to smile as she touched her lips with her fingers. 'Maybe I should get amnesia more often.'

With that, she ran after the enraged hanyou and her two best friends, feeling calmed by the familiar setting of what she knew to be an extension of home. Kagome knew no matter where she was now, no matter where she ended up, she would always be home, with Inu Yasha at her side.

**_The End_**

~*~Oh man. *takes out tissues* I can't believe it's finally over! I finally finished a fic! Now the choice is yours. Epilogue or not? It's up to you, my reviewers. *bows* Thank you all very much for following me down this long journey to the end of my fanfic. Good bye! Ja ne!~*~ 


	25. Epilogue

~*~For all you loyal readers, here is your Epilogue. There will be no sequel to this story.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain was coming down, but they were sheltered by the hut they were currently in. It was night and everyone was asleep, dreaming away about secret hopes and wishes. Inu Yasha was lying on the futon, one arm supporting his head while the other was currently being used as a pillow. Looking over, he could see Kagome was having a pleasant dream. There was a smile on her face, which caused him to smile as well.

_**Lying here with you   
Listening to the rain   
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face**_

How did he ever get to be so lucky? Did he have a right to be this happy? Here he was next to the most beautiful woman he had ever met, a woman who loved him as much as he loved her. After all that torment and pain, Inu Yasha felt at peace and happy with Kagome, happier than he ever could have imagined. 

Smiling, he continued to watch her as she slept, memorizing every little curve to her face as he did so every night. He was her protector, and he would continue to be for the rest of his life.

_**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive   
These are the moments I'll remember all my life   
I found all I've waited for   
And I could not ask for more**_

Life was going so well for him ever since that last battle. They had battled Naraku and with all their help, he was able to defeat the bastard once and for all. Kouga served as a great distraction with his speed. The wolf youkai had joined the group in order to help protect Kagome, but knew better than to try anything. Sango used Miroku's staff to amplify her attack while Kagome combined her arrow with his _Kaze No Kizu_ to give the final blow. Shippou ran around to grab all the shards Naraku had dropped during the battle. 

The monk and youkai exterminator got married soon after, Kohaku giving her away. He had been, what Kagome had called, the best man while she was Sango's maid of honor. These were future traditions, but they served well. Miroku was doing well keeping his hands off every female but his wife, which she smacked him for now and then. They still go around from village to village, helping them with any youkai problems. Old Habits die hard.

Inu Yasha smiled as he recalled another day that brought him great joy. That was the day he took Kagome as his wife.

_**Looking in your eyes   
Seeing all I need   
Everything you are is everything to me**_

She looked so beautiful in her white kimono, a veil covering her face, but he clearly saw her beautiful deep brown eyes sparkling with joy. The ceremony had taken place in his time first and on the night of the new moon, they had another for her time. Sesshomaru had come to his wedding to wish him luck, something Inu Yasha didn't expect at all. That Hojo guy came during the second one to make it clear he would come after him if he did not treat Kagome right. Inu Yasha would never do that to her. He did not claim her until after the second ceremony, marking her as his. Never was he so happy in his life. Only one other event could bring him this much joy.

_**These are the moments I know heaven must exist   
These are the moments I know all I need is this   
I have all I've waited for   
And I could not ask for more**_

It was a night like this that it happened. The rain came down as he heard her screaming in pain inside the hut. Kagome's mother had come to be with them this night, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm. Kaede soon came out and smiled, telling him to enter. When he went inside, Kagome smiled up at him, covering in sweat. In her arms was their beautiful little girl. She was so tiny with sparkling violet eyes, a trait she must have received from his human side. The child appeared to not have any youkai traits, something he had feared from the moment Kagome had told him they were expecting. 

Kagome had called him over. "Come and hold your daughter, daddy."

He was a father. That idea just amazed him. Inu Yasha held his little girl in his arms. This child was the product of his and Kagome's love for each other. So much love he had for this child and its mother. He had kissed his wife as her mother came in to see her grandchild. So much joy he felt, there was nothing more he could ask for.

_**I could not ask for more than this time together   
I could not ask for more than this time with you   
Every prayer has been answered   
Every dream I have's come true**_

How did he deserve this life? It was like something out of one of those fairy tales Kagome told their child before bed. Everything was just going so well, it was hard to think this wasn't some dream, that he would wake up and they would be ready to continue their quest. 

Looking over, Inu Yasha saw Kagome move closer to him on the futon, taking in his warmth. They were in the Feudal Era this night, since it was, as he had learned to be, a weekend. Kagome was determined to have her child be educated in her time, which he agreed to. He wanted nothing but the best for his daughter. They came back to his time on the weekends to spend time with Sango and Miroku, as well as their godchild. The young boy was a sight to behold. Sango made sure he did not pick up any of his father's "quirks" as she called them. He was the perfect combination of the two humans, raven hair and Miroku's violet eyes. Since Naraku was dead, the wind tunnel did not appear in his son's hand, but instead a birth mark of a circle. 

Smiling, Inu Yasha put his other arm around his wife, turning so his face was to her. Her breathing was even, indicating deep and blissful sleep.

_**And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be   
Here with you here with me**_

The rain had stopped and the first light of morning was beginning to shine through. Any moment now, his daughter would come into the room, bouncing full of energy she just never seemed to run out of. She was a very happy and upbeat child, but definitely had Kagome's temper. Well, maybe it was more like his temper, but he couldn't tell anymore. Inu Yasha chose to savor the moment with Kagome in his arms as long as he could. Softly, he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You're all I ever wanted."

_**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive   
These are the moments I'll remember all my life   
I've got all I've waited for   
And I could not ask for more**_

The sun broke through then, shining its light onto the couple. The new day after the rain had begun, showing him there's always a new day coming after the storm. 

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Inu Yasha looked towards the door of the home he built for his family to see his child standing there. He put his finger over his lips to indicate for her to be quiet. When she nodded, he slowly removed his arms from Kagome and covered her with the blanket. Placing a quick kiss on her head, he got up and went to the child, taking her into another room. "What is it?"

"Daddy, can I go play with Yasha now?"

Smiling, he leaned down to her level, the child being only six after all. "Maybe later. He still might be asleep. Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku took him with them last night to defeat a big bad youkai."

The child giggled. "Daddy, not all youkai are bad. What about Uncle Shippou?"

Chuckling, Inu Yasha nodded. "Yes, there are some rare nice ones, but be careful of others."

"I know."

"Okay, now did you finish your homework like Mommy told you to?"

The child made a face. "Do I haveta?"

"Yes you do."

"Keh! Who needs school anyway?"

Inwardly smiling, Inu Yasha looked her straight in the eye. "You do. No playing until it's done. You know her rule."

"Alright." With that, she went back into her area to begin on her work, leaving Inu Yasha smiling.

_**I could not ask for more than this time together   
I could not ask for more than this time with you   
Every prayer has been answered   
Every dream I have's come true**_

"Hmm…."

The soft moan traveled to his sensitive ears, calling for him to return to his room. When he got to the doorway, Inu Yasha stopped and leaned against the frame, watching as his wife stretched her arms up high into the air.

As if sensing him, Kagome turned towards the door. "What are you staring at?"

"My beautiful wife rising from slumber."

Smiling, she shook her head as she raised a hand to her raven locks. "I must look horrible…"

"You always look beautiful to me, Kagome."

A blush formed on her cheeks. "You've been talking to Miroku about how to express yourself again, haven't you?"

"Possibly. Is that a bad thing?" Inu Yasha walked over and sat beside her, looking into her deep brown eyes.

The miko smiled as she leaned her head closer. "Remind me to thank him later."

"How about rewarding me instead?"

"Hmm… I'll have to think about it." Seeing him starting to pout, Kagome laughed and leaned in, pressing her lips against his. His hand moved to behind her head, causing the kiss to become more intense. When they broke apart for air, she smiled as her eyes sparkled. "Good morning to you too."

_**And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be   
Here with you here with me**_

"Mommy! Daddy! I finished! Can I go play now?"

Both parents smiled as Kagome called to her daughter, "Wait for us, sweetheart. We'll go with you."

"Okay! Hurry up!"

Inu Yasha chuckled as he got up to let his wife change. Silently, he snuck up behind his little girl and lifted her up high into the air, gaining a small yelp that soon turned into giggles from his little ray of sunshine. Kagome soon came out and smiled as Inu Yasha spun the girl around in the air. "Now don't make my little e girl _too_ dizzy."

"I'm not little, Momma. I'm six years old!"

Inu Yasha laughed. "My, what a big girl!" Carefully, he put her on her own two feet and watched as she ran out the door, into the sunshine. Kagome followed her, Inu Yasha close behind.

"Come on! Let's go see Yasha!"

The raven haired girl ran ahead of her parents and passed the ancient well that connected the two times. Kagome stopped at this little landmark and turned to her husband, her soul mate. "Is this everything you've ever wanted?"

Coming up beside her, Inu Yasha placed a hand on her stomach, feeling where the tiny new life was developing at this very moment. Smiling at her, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I have everything and more. There's nothing else I could ask for."

Smiling, Kagome kissed him softly on the lips and rested her hand on his shoulder. "I love you, Inu Yasha."

"I love you, Kagome."_  
**I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Coz it's all I've waited for**_

"Mom! Dad! Hurry up!"

Both still smiling, they followed their beautiful little girl towards the village below. She was bouncing up and down by the time they were beside her. "Come on! You guys are too slow!"

"We're coming, Kikyo. We're coming."

With that, the happy family continued on their path home._  
**And I could not ask for more   
I could not ask for more**_

~*~This is seriously the ending. There will be no sequel, so no asking for it. Thank you very much for all your support. The song was "I Could Not Ask For More" by Edwin McCain. 

Here's an excerpt from my newest fanfic I'll be putting out in a few days. It's called **_No Glass Slipper Involved_**.

_"Let's get this straight right away. This is no Cinderella story, not the traditional kind anyway. There were no evil step mothers or a magically night at the ball that can only last until __midnight__. No glass slipper involved. There was no real 'Happily Ever After' you read about in Fairy Tales. Yet, in a way, there was a bit of Cinderella in the story. In a weird way I guess."_

That's all from me. Again, thank you very much for all your reviews. As always, ja ne!~*~


	26. Behind The Words of 'Lost'

Hey guys! Now before you get your hopes up, this is not really a new chapter, but rather a large author's note wrapping up everything for you. I have special thanks to give out and answer some questions. Let's start with this.

**_Behind the Scenes: The True Story of "Lost"_**

The real story behind the idea of **_Lost_** was to make it a group fanfic. I had found one online where massive people took turns adding to the story given the beginning part, which was up to before Kagome cries and runs off in the first chapter. I was getting no responses, so I kept going, hoping someone would take the bait. I eventually said "screw this! I'll write it myself." And thus **_Lost_** was born. I did some research and found it the fanfic started on December 6th of 2002. So I've been writing this story for a year and 3 or 4 months. Insane!!!

To tell you the truth, I hated writing this story. My ideas just weren't coming and my writing was poor as well. Lucky for you all, I hate to disappoint people, so I pressed on and towards the end, I began to have fun with it again. Yes, I was wishing I had added a few things, maybe more attention on Kouga and add Sesshomaru in there somewhere, but the basic story I wanted to show came out. Naraku was just a classic villain that had to be thrown in.

Which brings me to…

**_Behind the Reviews: Comments About Certain Reviews_**

Here's how I see it: Inu Yasha is always going to follow this simple rule- insert foot to mouth. It's just a classic way to start a fic without having to go into great details. Going off a review from **EvIL2** back in chapter 1, I figure since he insults Kagome all the time, some of them just might slip his mind, which led to the story line. 

In chapter 3, I noticed a review referring to his ears. This is how I decided about that. A man rushes in with a woman who needs serious help. Do you really think they're going to stop the operation to ask about a guy's ears? 

Chapter four had a few I want to refer to. One reason I moved quickly with the dialog was because I'm not very good at describing things, at least I wasn't at that point. Plus, the real reason Kagome was in the hospital was going to come up later… Yes, I admit Inu Yasha was _very_ OOC (out of character) in this fic, but if the person closest to you went through all this and you discovered during this time you loved them, wouldn't you act a bit differently? I had to sweatdrop at this one review that asked if Kouga was the doctor… 

 Yes, I admit the name Doris in Chapter five was bad. It was the first name it come into my head. Gomen! And I'm sorry but I cannot stand the name Kilala… I think of a powder puff instead of my kawaii neko youkai. Kirara all the way!!

Random shot out: ten thousand cool points to **Kagome3007** for mentioning my favorite show, which Disney stopped making, "So Weird". Yes, that's where I go the idea of going into Kagome's mind and "bring her home".

I laughed so hard when everyone was so happy I had Kikyo die by Inu Yasha's hands, or rather sword. And I thought that wasn't an original idea…

The 'grope and run' line in chapter 14 apparently was a big hit with you all. Got a few reviews on just how funny that was….

Just another random note: thank you to all of those who gave out candy and cookies. Sweets get you everywhere with me! Lol.

A great big thank you is in order for all those who helped me during my breakdown in December. It was a very difficult time and I'm glad you all stuck by me.

Those were the ones that stuck out the most to me.

Now the next section…

**_Behind the Confusion: Most Asked Questions_**

            This is directly involved with the final chapters. Miroku and Sango got married and had a child, a boy they named Yasha. Think of it. If it wasn't for Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku wouldn't have met. Yasha's Godparents are Inu Yasha and Kagome who had a little girl named Kikyo. Why Kikyo? It is my feeling, along with my best friend, that Kikyo wasn't meant to be a horrible person who everyone hates. It took me awhile to see that, but I was tired of reading so many fanfics where Kikyo's a complete bitch, so I changed it up. 

            Which reminds me…That whole monologue can be summed up like so: Only part of Kikyo's soul went into Kagome, not all of it. Why else would her soul be so huge? It's a combination of at least two, Kikyo's and Kagome's. Kagome gave Kikyo back part of her soul in order to live, which had to be done so she (Kikyo) could fulfill her mission- to bring Inu Yasha to his true soul mate. That's basically it. 

            Btw, yes, Kagome is pregnant again at the end of it. I left that ending somewhat open on purpose. I am 99.99999% sure I WIL NOT be writing a sequel to this story. It's done, case closed. All good things have to come to an end, so I guess this fanfic can as well. 

            And just for fun…

            **_Behind the Pen Name: Brief Author's History_**

            I thought this might be interesting to add. Plainly and simply, I love writing. Sometimes it's frustrating to no end, but it's my outlet. I have been writing since… forever! I was originally a poet only, but I discovered the world of fanfiction and decided to have a go at it. One reviewer asked if I wrote any original fiction. I have an account over at fictionpress dot net (since I can't post web addy) under the pen name Snooptopian, which was my original pen name. 

            A few reviews said the story sounded familiar. I was writing under the name Snooptopian here, but due to some misunderstandings I will not get into, I was kicked off the site. After a period of madness, I made a new account and here I am. 

            That's all from me! If you have any questions, leave a review and I'll either swing by to leave my answer or email you. Ja ne!

~Sakura onto Hitomi


End file.
